L'ascension
by vaipan
Summary: Bellatrix Black a été élève à Poudlard avant d'être la célèbre mangemort sadique que retranscrivent livres et films. Quel genre de passé aurait-elle pu vivre ? Quelles alliances nouer? et surtout, quelles raisons menant à sa folie meurtrière?
1. Le grenier des Black

Dans le grenier des Black, un meurtre allait avoir lieu. Le chat de Bellatrix, Dante-oui,c'est un peu pompeux et surtout, moldu, mais elle avait une sincère admiration pour cet écrivain-, guettait avec une patience qui semblait infinie à sa maîtresse, une souris, cachée dans un pan de bois. Il semblait à Bellatrix que son chat ne respirait même plus, évitant le moindre bruit afin de mettre en confiance la souris, qui, au bout d'un moment, sortit de son trou, indécise. Avant qu'elle puisse réaliser que se tenait devant elle l'énorme chat, celui-ci abattit sur elle une griffe précise et presque mortelle, au niveau du cou. Bellatrix le flatta doucement, le gratifiant de son succès. Bellatrix aimait les gens talentueux, doués, et elle savait que la probabilité, en moyenne, était d'une sur quatre pour que son chat réussisse son coup. Son chat était donc tout ce qu'elle chérissait : rapide, intelligent, indépendant, et sobre. Pas comme celui-ci de Narcissa dite Cissy, une espèce de boule de poils orange et blanche miaulant à tout va, insupportable aux yeux de Bellatrix. Lorsque celui-ci s'était agrippée à elle pour la première fois, elle l'avait dégagé d'un revers de bras, et Cissy avait hurlé de peur que son précieux chaton ne se fasse mal. Heureusement le chat avait compris le message, et ne venait plus la voir. Du tout. Ce qui laissait à son propre chat son territoire de prédilection qu'il ne partageait qu'avec sa maîtresse : la chambre de Bella.

Celle-ci se situait tout en haut du manoir Black, au dernier étage, dans un recoin de la splendide maison. Une large fenêtre dominant la colline octroyait à sa propriétaire une vue inimitable, mais le soleil était cependant stoppé par de lourds rideaux noirs de velours. Un lit à baldaquin massif s'imposait au milieu de la pièce, jouxtant une commode et un long miroir. Bellatrix avait peu de meubles, peu d'objets, et lorsque Cissy ou sa mère s'invitaient, la chambre retentissait des cris de son occupante qui détestait qu'on la dérange. Elle avait des goûts un peu vieillots, pas très modernes elle n'aimait pas le clinquant ou les couleurs pastels dont sa sœur se vêtait en permanence. Elle aimait l'odeur du vieux bois, les armoiries gravées sur sa commode, avait des goûts finalement assez simples. Mais elle n'était spécialement sombre, dépressive, ou bien secrète. Simplement, elle n'aimait pas parler à tort et à travers, ne donnait son avis que quand on le lui demandait-ou que quelque chose la scandalisait-, et pensait d'ailleurs que beaucoup devraient suivre son exemple. Elle détestait les bavards inconsidérés, les mous, les hésitants, les timorés.

C'est pour cela qu'elle avait du mal à cerner sa sœur, et détecter sa réelle humeur. Cissy jouait constamment la comédie, surjouant ses émotions, prenant plaisir à créer des scènes pour tout et n'importe quoi. Ses parents l'engageaient dans cette voie, la choyant de façon beaucoup trop voyante pour être saine. Cissy était le soleil, la bonne humeur, le bruit, la vie. Quand Androméda avait été bannie de la famille pour s'être mariée avec un moldu, Ted Tonks, Bella avait dû relever ses manches et s'investir comme aînée, alors que sa position de cadette l'avait habituée à être toujours en retrait, indépendante et peu soucieuse des autres. Maintenant, c'était différent : elle devait constamment veiller sur Cissy, à Poudlard, pour sa première rentrée, dans dix jours. Et Bellatrix n'avait pas du tout envie de devoir coller sa sœur en permanence, et abandonner un peu de son indépendance. Mais sa mère avait été très claire sur le sujet. D'ailleurs, Bella ne se battait avec ses parents que lorsqu'elle estimait que cela valait le coup pour la plupart des sujets, jugés sans importance, elle agissait à sa guise, subissait des reproches, et une seconde plus tard, elle passait à autre chose. Ses parents n'agissaient pas avec elle comme ils agissaient avec sa sœur Cissy était pardonnée et chérie, et Bella recevait surtout de l'indifférence, ce à quoi elle s'était faite très vite, heureuse qu'on la laisse en paix. Sa mère, Druella, se servait de Cissy pour assouvir ses désirs de jeu de poupée, de coiffure et d'habillage, et celle-ci avait acquis depuis une certaine futilité que Bella réprouvait. Bella aimait l'ordre, et lisait énormément mais elle n'était pas spécialement studieuse pour autant. C'était quelqu'un de passionné, et lorsqu'une matière ne l'intéressait pas, elle ne s'embarrassait pas à essayer de remonter son niveau. Elle ne travaillait que pour ce qui lui plaisait si la DFCM et les potions ainsi que la métamorphose étaient ses matières-fortes, là où elle était presque toujours la meilleure, la botanique, la voyance, l'histoire de la magie, la lecture runique, la barbaient à un point incroyable. Elle avait d'ailleurs atteint des sommets de mauvaises notes dans ces matières, allant jusqu'à 0 quand elle était trop fatiguée pour écrire quelque chose de correct, et toutes les remontrances de ses parents glissaient sur elle comme une pluie un jour d'été. Elle n'acceptait que peu la critique, et se fichait des remarques de ses professeurs. On l'aimait, la détestait, peu lui important tant qu'elle parvenait aux objectifs qu'elle s'était fixée. Sa détermination était un de ses points forts, et pourtant elle était bel et bien une Serpentard, comme tout Black qui se respecte. Sans être fondamentalement mauvaise, elle pouvait assez facilement être sournoise et méchante, gratuitement, sans explications. Sa nature passionnée la guidait, et bien que soucieuse de ses proches et de ses quelques amis, elle éprouvait une indifférence stricte par rapport au reste du monde. Souvent, ses camarades étaient désarçonnés quant à son attitude changeante, passant d'orageuse à indifférente, ou enthousiaste à froide, mais à Serpentard, on ne posait pas trop de questions. Et à elle, encore moins sans être spécialement effrayante, elle n'invitait pas aux confidences, sa froideur étant connue de tous.

Pourtant, elle s'entendait bien avec Sirius, un Gryffondor beaucoup trop expansif et niais à son goût. Lui et Régulus passaient beaucoup de temps avec elle lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard, leurs personnalités s'accordant finalement assez bien. Les accès de folie de Sirius et la compagnie discrète de Régulus se compensaient de façon harmonieuse. Les désaccords entre eux étaient nombreux, Régulus n'acceptant pas l'émancipation matérielle et idéologique de Sirius, celui-ci réprouvant l'obéissance et la morale de son frère, mais Bellatrix servait plus ou moins d'arbitre et dès que la discussion devenait houleuse, stoppait les inimitiés. Ils avaient passé les deux mois d'été ensemble, le plus souvent dans le jardin de Bellatrix, la tante Walburga refusant d'héberger Sirius. Un jour où la température était agréable, avoisinant les 22 degrés (au-delà, Bellatrix se plaignait de la chaleur), ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe grasse, quand Sirius posa négligemment sa tête sur les genoux de Bellatrix. Celle-ci, trop alanguie pour pouvoir le dégager elle-même, proteste avec force :

\- Arrête ça Sirius, ça craint. Je sais que t'as coupé les ponts avec ta famille, mais je suis pas là pour les remplacer et te faire des petits câlins, pigé ? Elle regarde son cousin avec une moue agacée.

Sirius se contente de la regarder dans le fond des yeux et sourit avec impertinence. Régulus hausse un sourcil, et guette la réaction de sa jolie cousine. Jolie, oui, voire même superbe : à 15 ans, elle possède déjà une beauté obsédante, sombre. Ses cheveux noirs, très longs et volumineux du fait des boucles, s'arrêtent à sa taille. Son visage, parfois mutin, souvent froid, se compose de deux yeux noirs affûtés, constamment en éveil, en amande, dont la pointe s'adoucit rarement. Ses paupières lourdes ferment son expression, et son nez délicat et busqué s'arrondit au dessus d'une petite bouche rouge et pleine, qui contraste avec la blancheur de son teint. Son cou gracile et ses épaules plutôt menues la font paraître fragile, surtout dans cette robe d'été violette très simple mais seyante. Bellatrix sait se mettre en valeur et utilise sa beauté comme un atout, un avantage, une stratégie. Elle aime les beaux tissus, lourds, précieux, et apprécie la haute couture que ses parents lui permettent d'acheter, et n'accorde aucune autre importance à l'argent sinon que celle d'être un moyen, et pas une fin. N'ayant jamais manqué de rien, elle ne se pose simplement pas la question de ses revenus futurs. Elle ne sait même pas, au fond d'elle, le métier qu'elle voudrait exercer à Poudlard, on les prépare déjà à choisir, mais elle n'en a aucune idée. Ces réflexions ne l'intéressent pas outre mesure, et elle éprouve même une subreptice peur à l'idée de devoir arrêter l'école, et faire autre chose. Qu'elle ne saurait pas faire, qu'elle ne contrôlerait pas. S'adapter ne lui fait pas peur, mais l'absence totale d'éléments sur son futur la glace parfois. Une fois Poudlard terminé, elle envisage de partir immédiatement de chez ses parents. Mais pour où, ça, elle n'en sait rien.

Régulus la tire de ses réflexions, avec sa voix grave et mesurée.

\- A quoi tu penses, Bella ?

\- Rien de spécial. Rien qui t'intéresse, en tout cas. Le ton est ferme, Régulus comprend qu'il l'a tirée de ses pensées profondes et qu'elle ne veut pas se livrer.

\- Elle pense à combien il va faire froid dans son cachot de Serpentarde, combien ses petits copains sont glauques et timbrés, et combien c'est nul d'être à Serpentard. Avec Rémus et James, on va aller à Pré-au-Lard en dehors des autorisations, c'est trop épisodique. James m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé un moyen, conclut-il avec un sourire narquois à l'intention de sa cousine et de son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être immature, Sirius. Et tes copains niais se feront prendre avant même d'avoir foutu un pied dehors ! C'est pas du courage, mais de la stupidité. Et puis vous allez y faire quoi ? Acheter des chocogrenouilles ? On a plus quatre ans, Sirius.

Elle termine sa phrase d'une moue mi-méprisante, mi-amusée, attire à elle un ballon resté au bout du jardin avec sa baguette, et l'envoie le plus loin possible en le regardant en coin, l'air de dire « allez, vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? ».

\- Ahah, très drôle, quel humour cette Bella ! Décidément, tu es pleine de surprise. Tu n'arriveras pas à jouer les rabat-joie cette fois : j'ai hâte de la rentrée. Tu es toujours dans le club de Slug ?

Le club de Slughorn, professeur de potions, regroupe les meilleurs-et les plus célèbres- élèves de l'école. Bellatrix y participe depuis sa deuxième année d'école, très vite repérée par le personnage pour ses capacités et sa famille prestigieuse. Quoiqu'elle n'aime pas vraiment le personnage, trop imbu de lui-même et faussement pédagogue selon elle, elle continue à y aller, car il s'y dit des choses intéressantes sur l'école, les professeurs, les élèves, et sa collègue Élisabeth y assiste aussi.

Élisabeth, c'est la seule personne féminine de l'entourage de Bella qui ne soit pas de sa famille. Entourée de garçons, grâce à son franc-parler et son refus des conventions féminines traditionnelles, elle est acceptée comme l'un d'entre eux depuis qu'elle a montré à Evan Rosier et Dolohov qu'elle n'était pas une mauviette. Élisabeth, c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle. Exception que Bellatrix n'a jamais souhaitée ça s'est présenté à elle, et puis c'est tout. Arrivée en troisième année, originaire de Suède, la sorcière s'est vite imposée première dans beaucoup de matières. Studieuse, taiseuse, mais surtout, loyale, Élisabeth modère Bellatrix lors de ses emportées, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. Lorsque Bellatrix s'est rendue compte qu'elle n'était plus la première en DFCM, elle a éprouvé du respect pour Élisabeth en classe, elles avaient tendance à se mettre ensemble, Bellatrix fuyant les Serpentardes, et Élisabeth étant constamment seule. Les Davis, Bulstrode, et autres pimbêches de bonne famille, étaient par trop bavardes et commères pour intéresser longtemps Bellatrix. Jalouses de sa beauté, et de sa complicité avec les garçons, les filles de son dortoir se sont plus ou moins sciemment éloignées d'elle et ne lui parlent maintenant que lorsque c'est nécessaire. Avec Élisabeth, tout est plus simple Bellatrix n'a pas besoin d'exprimer à voix haute ses humeurs, sa camarade les détecte et fait en fonction. Un jour qu'une des Serpentardes demandait à Élisabeth ce qu'elle fichait avec Bellatrix, celle-ci répondit que Bellatrix lui apportait silence et sincérité là où les autres l'ennuyaient. Visée, la Serpentarde s'en fut vexée. Mais ce qu'Élisabeth apprécie aussi chez sa compagne, c'est sa motivation, sa fureur de comprendre, son obstination, sa profondeur. Ses revers d'humeur sont peu à supporter elle-même cache relativement bien ce qu'elle ressent. Là où Bellatrix brûle, Élisabeth ingère, intègre, compense. Brune aux yeux bleus, avec un visage assez commun, elle met d'autant plus en valeur la fille Black, ce que celle-sait sait plus ou moins et apprécie. Mais les rapports entre elles étaient égalitaires par son intelligence et la pertinence de ses analyses, Élisabeth a su créer le respect chez Bellatrix. Loin de verser dans le sentiment, elles se contactent assez peu en dehors de Poudlard, et ne se confient jamais vraiment à cœur ouvert. Bellatrix n'aime pas s'exposer, Élisabeth est très secrète. Et c'est justement ce qui les lie : conscientes qu'avec leurs autres compatriotes féminines, ce genre d'amitié-confession est nécessaire, elles savourent d'autant plus leur relation. A cette pensée, Bellatrix sourit, et Régulus l'observe profondément, fixé sur la vague floue qui traverse les yeux de sa cousine. Elle le fascine, tout comme Sirius, qui préférerait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer.

\- Eh bien pour répondre à ta stupide question, oui, je retourne chez Slug cette année. On y apprend des informations sur vous autres encore plus stupides Gryffondors ! Il paraît que la mère d'un de vos copains, Peter Pontdulong, s'est faite renvoyer du ministère parce qu'elle avait essayé d'influencer Dumbledore pour qu'il mette de meilleur note à votre copain. Quel courage, ces Gryffondors, grima Bellatrix à l'intention de son cousin.

\- Tu ne sais même pas si c'est la vraie raison, dit-il du tac-au-tac. Et puis, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir que des Optimal en potions comme mademoiselle Bellatrix. Qui n'aurait d'ailleurs peut-être pas d'aussi bonnes notes si son professeur ne l'aimait pas autant, dit Sirius dans un rictus. A ces mots, Bellatrix lève sa baguette dans un geste menaçant. De toutes façons, continue-t-il, tes parents auraient pu faire la même chose avec tout l'argent qu'ils ont !

\- C'est certain que les tiens ne feront jamais ça, puisqu'ils ne veulent plus entendre parler de toi, répondit-elle immédiatement, un éclat cinglant dans la voix. C'était vache, mais il l'avait cherché.

\- Recycle un peu tes frappes, Bella. Je m'en fiche, de ces hypocrites. Ils n'ont jamais cherché à m'aimer ou me comprendre, alors c'est aussi bien comme ça.

A ces mots, Régulus lève les yeux au ciel et son visage se ferme.

\- Gniagniagnia, Sirius ! On peut très bien avoir des parents et ne pas les aimer, ou qu'eux ne t'aiment pas. Tu aurais pu en prendre ton parti au lieu de te plaindre indéfiniment et foutre une pagaille monstre. C'est la personne que tu deviens qui compte, pas ce qui a été, répond Bellatrix avec une moue agacée.

\- On croirait entendre Dumbledore, tu sais. Tu serais très belle avec une longue barbe et-

Bellatrix lève sa baguette pour de bon et lance un « wingardium leviosa » à son cousin, qui s'élève dans les airs, surpris et furieux. Régulus se permet un petit rire, tandis que sa cousine s'autorise un sourire satisfait.

\- Ne m'imagine plus avec une barbe pour ton propre bien-être, Sirius. Ou les conséquences pourraient ne pas te plaire à nouveau. Et ne me compare plus à ce gâteux pro-gryffondor ! Je n'ai rien en commun avec lui ! Elle se tourne vers Régulus et dit avec une voix bien audible de Sirius :

\- On y va, Régulus ? Elle lui donne son bras, qu'il s'empresse de prendre et serrer. Tandis que Sirius continue de gigoter dans les airs, elle bavarde avec son frère, encore amusée de ce qu'elle vient de lui faire. De bonne humeur, joyeuse, elle s'agrippe à Régulus, qui profite de l'occasion pour plaisanter avec elle et profiter de son sourire. Ils se dirigent vers la terrasse, opposée au jardin, et elle s'assit sur la balancelle, et ferme les yeux de contentement. Le vent frais caresse ses épaules, la rentrée a disparu de son esprit, elle se concentre sur ses sens et peut d'ici sentir le parfum doux et boisé de Régulus, sa respiration irrégulière, trop irrégulière… elle se concentre dessus, et se demande pourquoi est-ce que son cœur bat si vite. Il doit penser à une Serpentarde. Quoique, ça n'est pas son genre. Régulus n'a pas ce genre de considérations : contrairement à Sirius, qui se fait approcher par toutes les minettes stupides de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, Régulus reste très sobre sur sa vie amoureuse. Bella ne se souvient pas l'avoir entendu une fois parler de cela. Sentant le souffle de Régulus très proche d'elle, elle ouvre les yeux, et constate avec surprise qu'il touche presque sa joue, le regard comme endormi. Méfiante, ses yeux s'étirent et elle le contemple avec suspicion. Le regard de celui-ci devient très froid, inaccessible, et elle comprend qu'il s'est remis dans sa bulle, dans son monde. Parfois, elle le sent à des kilomètres. Et se demande ce qui l'habite. Enfin, l'espace d'un instant, avant de constater que ses joues sont rouges et ses mains tremblantes. Elle soupire, se lève, et rentre sans dire un mot. C'était sans compter Sirius, finalement descendu, qui se met en travers de son chemin.

\- Je me vengerai, tu sais. De toutes façons tu as la Trace, donc tout le monde sait ce que tu m'as fait, et tu devras récurer des chaudrons poussiéreux sans magie pendant un mois ! Je viendrai bien sûr contempler ce spectacle amusant-Bella qui fait la vaisselle, n'est-ce pas inédit ? Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Bella qu'il n'est pas rancunier mais qu'il est capable néanmoins de se venger. L'important, c'est de changer de sujet lui faire oublier ses projets.

\- Comme ça je préviendrai tout le monde de vos petites escapades à Pré-au-Lard, et je n'emmerderais plus un, mais 3 Gryffondors : toi, Lupin, et cet imbécile de Potter ! Merci, Sirius ! Elle lui jette un regard droit et sournois, satisfait il la regarde aussi dans les yeux, et l'espace d'une seconde, elle le sent hésitant, ému, et il rougit à son tour. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, bon sang de Merlin ! On dirait des gamines de troisième année ! Ça ne leur ressemble pas, note Bellatrix, un peu étonnée. Tout à coup, il la prend dans ses bras, et l'enferme, fort, très fort. Stupéfaite, elle reste immobile, ses pensées à l'arrêt. Il se dégage enfin, et l'embrasse dans le cou, très légèrement, avant de grommeler et se tourner. Elle le dévisage, interdite, puis se reprend immédiatement :

\- Mais enfin Sirius qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?!

\- C'est juste que.. On va rentrer à Poudlard, et tu seras constamment avec tes Serpentards, froide, stressée.. Cet été tu étais détendue, souriante, et maintenant c'est fini.. Bella, je t'en supplie, ne change pas, ne deviens pas plus froide et indifférente, ne rentre pas trop dans les délires bizarres de ta famille timbrée, ça ne te ressemble pas.. J'ai longtemps réfléchi avant de faire sécession tu sais, je n'ai pas pris ma décision à la légère, ça devient flippant cette obsession qu'ils ont pour la magie noire. C'est un vrai merdier, Bella. Reste en dehors..-

\- Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, Sirius, mais je suis une grande fille, et je sais me débrouiller toute seule. Tes problèmes ne sont pas les miens ! En disant cela, elle lève les yeux au ciel et tourne le dos à son cousin, resté sur place, désorienté, la regardant monter les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, droite, décidée, et déjà indifférente.

Maintenant qu'elle est seule, au grenier, avec Dante qui se blottit contre elle, elle repense à ces moments et ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si Régulus ou Sirius a tenté quelque chose avec elle. Dans sa famille, le mariage entre cousin n'est pas mal vu avec Sirius, oui, certainement, mais pas à cause de sa qualité de cousin. Quant à Régulus, elle ne préférait tous simplement pas aller plus loin dans ses réflexions. Ses cousins étaient certes agréables, et aux dires des filles, beaux, mais elle n'envisageait rien de cette sorte. Avec personne d'ailleurs. Trop d'abrutis, personne de consistant.

A cette pensée, elle commence à faire sa valise. Bientôt la rentrée….


	2. A Poudlard

Alors qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil sans rêves, lourd, des cris aigus et des glapissements tout aussi aigus la firent brusquement se réveiller. Bellatrix était plutôt matinale, mais même un jus de citrouille ne garantissait pas forcément sa bonne humeur par la suite. La raison de ces cris lui parvient immédiatement : la rentrée à Poudlard. Après s'être douchée, habillée d'une robe lourde noire, avoir descendu sa valise, elle risqua un pied dans la salle à manger où sa mère s'évertuait à rassembler toutes les affaires de Cissy. Celle-ci coiffait délicatement ses cheveux presque blancs, soucieuse de faire bonne impression pour la rentrée. Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel et s'arma de patience. Elle allait devoir s'occuper de sa petite sœur jusqu'à ce soir, quand sa sœur irait à son dortoir. Et bien entendu, elle allait devoir supporter les bavardages des amies que se ferait sa sœur, et leurs petites conversations immatures et futiles n'allaient pas lui faire oublier la présence des abrutis de Serpentard, Dolohov et Nott, et des professeurs horripilants du style de Flitwick. Elle soupira avec application, sentant déjà son humeur s'assombrir. Sa mère se retourna vers elle, agacée :

\- Bonjour à toi, Bellatrix ! Déjà en train de soupirer alors que tu n'es arrivée à Poudlard ? Je compte sur toi pour avoir de meilleures notes cette année, Bella. On ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir des incapables dans la famille.

\- Androméda avait des Optimal partout, et ça ne l'a pas empêchée d'être définie comme « incapable », ricana Bellatrix en regardant sa mère droit dans les yeux. Déjà énervée par la rentrée de Cissy, sa mère allait exploser comme un chaudron en cours de potion. C'était inévitable : Androméda faisait partie des sujets tabous. Si Bellatrix avait une culture moldue, elle aurait pu qualifier cela de « point Godwin » !

\- Bellatrix Black ! Ne t'avise pas de faire l'insolente avec moi ! Répète tes propos devant ton père et je te promet que tu le regretteras !

A ces mots, Cygnus, debout dans la cuisine, et sur le point de partir au Ministère de la Magie,sortit et s'avança vers sa fille, qui détourna aussitôt le regard. Si sa mère n'était le plus souvent qu'une hystérique futile, son père était plus intimidant et n'hésitait pas à corriger ses filles comme elles le méritaient, à son goût. Et Bella avait plusieurs fois écopé de punitions corporelles, battue par son père avec une ceinture, ou bien enfermée à la cave dans l'obscurité pour une durée relative au méfait accompli. Étrangement il n'utilisait pas la magie, punissant ses filles à la manière moldue. Peut-être estimait-il les corrections davantage humiliantes, exécutées ainsi. C'est ce que subodorait Bellatrix, et elle craignait en effet ces punitions. Bien que celles-ci l'aient, quelque part, endurcie, elle gardait tout au fond de son esprit un souvenir étouffant de ces longues nuits à la cave, et des marques laissées par la ceinture sur sa peau. Ces souvenirs honteux n'étaient que le début qu'une longue série d'épreuves, qu'elle allait ranger au même endroit, tapies au fond de son esprit, et qui plus tard contribuèrent à sa folie.

Mais pour l'instant, Bellatrix songeait uniquement à éviter que le conflit prenne des allures excessives, et elle préféra baisser les yeux avec soumission et murmura un « oui, maman » avant de s'éclipser. Se détestant pour cette marque de faiblesse, elle but son café d'une traite, la brûlure de la boisson chaude occupant momentanément toutes ses pensées. Sa sœur cria qu'elle était prête, et toute la famille se mit en route pour la gare. En chemin, Cygnus décida de faire une exception et d'accompagner ses filles sur le quai. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent devant le Poudlard express, avec toutes les autres familles, Bellatrix garda obstinément les yeux rivés au sol, pour éviter de devoir dire bonjour aux autres, et que sa mère ou son père ne tire de conclusions sur ses fréquentations. Elle vit vaguement Sirius serrer Potter dans ses bras, et fustigea intérieurement son cousin pour ses manières de Gryffondor niaises et stupides. Régulus, Dolohov, Nott, Lestrange et Rogue se tenaient plus loin, ricanant bêtement. Sa mère prit Cissy dans ses bras, chose étrange-les marques d'affection publiques chez les Black étant proscrites-, et celle-ci pleura un peu. Excédée, Bellatrix commençait à empoigner sa valise quand son père lui attrapa l'épaule fermement. Bellatrix se retourna immédiatement, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, craignant une réflexion quant à son comportement du matin. Mais son père souriait, presque affectueusement, ce qui la mit tout de suite sur ses gardes.

\- Bellatrix, j'aimerais te parler avant que tu ne partes. Je voulais le faire ce matin, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. A ces propos, elle se félicita de n'être descendue que très tard. Levant des yeux interrogateurs, elle ne l'interrompit pas.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais nous avons reçu beaucoup de gens ces derniers temps, à la maison. Bien sûr, le reste de la famille Black, mais aussi des amis de passages, et des gens du Ministère, et des.. connaissances, que nous en avons en commun, ta mère et moi. Politiquement, le gouvernement est très critiqué. Je me doute que tu te fiches de ces nouvelles, mais tu as bientôt 16 ans et il te faut connaître le monde sorcier au-delà de Poudlard. Avec tous ces invités, nous discutons l'avenir du Ministère, et nous commençons à nous organiser. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ton directeur, Dumbledore, est très tolérant envers les moldus et les sang-de-bourbe, et que son comportement suscite des interrogations. Beaucoup sont convaincus, au ministère, que notre identité de sorciers et tout ce qui compose notre univers, sont mis en péril par l'introduction trop fréquente de la culture et des mentalités moldues. Nous-même, les Black, avons des responsabilités, notre famille faisant partie des 28 familles de sang-pur exclusives, et parmi ces responsabilités, se trouve la nécessité de préserver l'identité et la bonne reproduction du monde sorcier, et surtout, des sang-purs. C'est notre prestige, nos valeurs, nos traditions, qui font de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Tu as un héritage exceptionnel, Bellatrix, en est-tu seulement consciente ?

Son père la regardait avec acuité, fixité. Elle modula sa voix et répondit d'un ton ferme, presque sec.

\- Je le sais, père. Toi et mère n'avez eu cesse de nous rappeler les différences entre sang-pur et moldus. Et je n'imagine pas un monde sans magie, ajouta-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur sa baguette.

\- Bien. Bella, tu es une sorcière douée, et tu es une digne représentante des Black. Je te sais de plus ambitieuse. Je ne peux que te conseiller de poursuivre dans cette voie, et de te concentrer sur tes études. Il te reste deux ans, et ils sont cruciaux. Je veux que tu t'améliores Bellatrix, que tu deviennes la meilleure possible. Peut-être, ensuite, y verras-tu une finalité, un objectif. Je ne peux pour l'instant pas t'en dire plus. Mais souviens-toi de ce que je te dis, Bellatrix, et je prendrai de tes nouvelles régulièrement. Fais honneur aux Black, et occupe-toi de ta sœur. Elle n'a que toi, cette année, et je n'aime pas la direction que prend Poudlard. Assure-toi de ses fréquentations. N'oublie pas, Bella : la digne héritière des Black.

A ces mots, il pressa vaguement sa joue contre la sienne, comme s'il avait peur de se salir, et tapota son épaule, avec un regard brûlant. Il venait d'énoncer ses volontés, et Bellatrix n'avait d'autres choix que de les accomplir. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait Bella. Par « la digne héritière des Black », il faisait bien sûr référence à Androméda, et soulignait à quel point il était important qu'elle, Bellatrix, ne le déçoive pas. Et elle devinait à quel point ce chemin était opposé à celui d'Androméda. Troublée, elle le regarda étreindre légèrement Cissy, qui n'osa pas refaire le même cirque qu'avec Druella, à savoir larmes et petits cris désespérés. Sa mère se dirigea vers elle, et la regarda l'espace d'un instant avec une sorte de déception dans les yeux, qui, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, fit mal à Bellatrix. Peut-être l'impression que sa famille n'attendait d'elle que bonnes notes et digne représentation des Black, sans que tout le reste importe. Cette pensée puérile la fit froncer le nez, et elle fit un léger baiser à sa mère, formel, qui lui murmura à l'oreille « Sois sage, cette année ». Cela lui donna précisément envie d'adresser un grand salut à Sirius, qui l'avait repérée et la regardait avec insistance, étonné de ces marques d'affection. Elle ferma les yeux d'amusement, et prit la main de Cissy qui traînait déjà des pieds pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express. Un pied sur la plate-forme qui menait dans le train, elle se retourna une seconde, et vit son père la fixer, avec une flamme étrange dans le regard. Elle fit un petit signe de main qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, et rangea sa valise à grand bruit. Elle installa Cissy dans le premier compartiment vide, et s'assit en face. Tandis que Cissy regardait sa mère par la fenêtre et tentait de communiquer, Bellatrix ferma les yeux quelques secondes, pour calmer le grand désordre qui régnait dans son cœur. Précipitation du départ, mépris pour sa mère, lassitude de voir une énième fois le cinéma de Cissy, et surtout, le regard de son père, imprimé dans sa tête. Son père qui attendait d'elle quelque chose, qui semblait la préparer à un avenir, qui voulait l'utiliser pour ses projets. Consciente d'être un objet de représentation, elle ne parvenait cependant pas à effacer l'enthousiasme que provoquait chez elle cette mission encore très floue. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'y illustrer, trouver sa voie, une direction, un chemin, y exercer ses compétences, devenir une experte, s'approprier un savoir.

\- Bella ? On pourrait chercher des filles de Serpentard ? On ne va pas passer tout le voyage que toutes les deux quand même, se risqua Cissy.

\- Pourquoi, tu t'ennuies déjà ? Grimaça sa sœur, agacée d'avoir été une fois de plus tirée de ses pensées.

\- Mais enfin Bella on s'est vues tous l'été ! Tu n'as personne à retrouver, toi ? La bouche de Cissy s'arqua en un « O » de questionnement.

Bellatrix voulut répondre immédiatement, mais elle hésita, avant que ses mots franchissent sa bouche. C'était rare. Mais que répondre ? Qu'elle irait bien voir Régulus, mais qu'il devait se trouver avec tous les autres abrutis, tout comme Sirius, qui devait se bidonner avec Potter et autres stupides Gryffondors ? Quant à Elisabeth, elle la verrait ce soir, au dortoir. Et les autres Serpentardes ne valaient clairement pas le déplacement.

\- Eh bien là je n'ai envie de voir personne, Cissy. On aura bien le temps ce soir.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Ce soir ça va être la répartition, et puis le repas c'est ça ?

\- Oui, Cissy, c'est bien ça.

Bella lui avait répété au moins dix fois, mais Cissy aimait connaître et réentendre tous les détails de sa rentrée. Elle songea à sa propre rentrée, quelques années auparavant. Elle avait le trajet dans le Poudlard Express avec les amies d'Androméda et celle-ci, et avait détesté leurs bavardages. Quant au Choixpeau, il l'avait bien entendu tout de suite envoyée à Serpentard, avant même qu'elle puisse se dire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait trouvé le discours de Dumbledore ennuyant à mourir, mais avait adoré le plafond étoilé de la Grande Salle. Elle s'était perdue dedans, et un Serpentard l'avait ramenée à la réalité : Nott, qui l'avait plongée dans sa purée de châtaignes. Toute la table avait ri, et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi humiliée. Elle avait affreusement rougi, crié qu'il était un imbécile, et avait quitté le réfectoire furieuse. Mais elle avait préparé sa vengeance, et avait réussi à convaincre le Baron Sanglant de verser une cruche de bièreaubeurre sur la tête de Nott, piquée à la table des professeurs. Celui-ci l'avait fait avec délice, et depuis, elle s'en était fait un allié. Nott éprouvait donc depuis cet incident une haine sans borne contre elle, qui avait fini par se tasser au fil des années, et qui maintenant n'était plus qu'une animosité affichée. Quant aux autres, elle les supportait, et inversement. Elle éprouvait une indifférence teintée de mépris pour Rockwood, qui était définitivement nul dans toutes les matières, et qui devenait réellement stupide-ses hormones le travaillaient vraiment trop, et il avait trop tendance à la fixer bêtement-. Quant à Dolohov, elle appréciait ses capacités de travail et son indépendance-il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami fixe il traînait souvent seul, dans le château ou dans la bibliothèque, mais il ne parlait presque pas, et elle n'avait donc aucun élément de jugement pour pouvoir l'estimer ou non. Elle le savait cependant vicieux et indigne de confiance plusieurs situations avaient déjà prouvé son unique souci, à savoir lui-même. Mais cet élément n'entachait pas Dolohov dans l'estime de Bellatrix pour autant. Evan Rosier était beau, et extrêmement vaniteux insupportable, pour Bellatrix, qui le comparait souvent à Potter pour son assurance bravache et sa stupidité. Mais Potter au moins, était un attrapeur de génie. Alors que Rosier, à priori, n'avait absolument aucun talent. Elle prenait donc un plaisir inouï à défaire cette confiance et à le pousser dans ses retranchements. Il y avait entre eux quelque chose de magnétique, comme une attirance, mais sa vantardise refrénait toute curiosité à son égard. C'était uniquement _physique,_ pensa-t-elle, dégoûtée. Elle avait aperçu sur le quai les deux frères Lestrange, très discrets, et très soudés. Enfin, Igor Karkaroff, un slave arrivé l'année dernière, restait surtout avec Rockwood et Dolohov, et semblait très doué de manière générale. Elle savait que si elle l'avait en cours de DFCM et spécialement en duel, la partie ne serait pas aisée à gagner. Quant aux filles, le tableau était encore plus noir. Elle entendait d'ici leurs rires, dans le compartiment d'à côté. L'idée que Cissy devienne une de ces poules la fit frissonner. Même les pur-sang restaient des filles futiles, stupides, et les discussions sur les garçons allaient encore voguer bon train cette année. Et Merlin sait que Bellatrix haïssait ces discussions. Mais mieux valait que Cissy se trouve des amies tout de suite, plutôt que d'être mise de côté dès le départ à cause de sa solitude forcée, car elle n'avait pas le caractère de Bellatrix pour pouvoir supporter l'affront. En soupirant, elle prit Cissy par l'épaule et l'enjoignit à aller se faire des amies dans le train, la suivant de wagons en wagons.

\- Ah, voilà la Black, dirent les Serpentardes en voyant arriver Bellatrix et sa sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne, ta sœur ! Dit une fille au nez aquilin. Mathilda. Bellatrix fronça le nez, Cissy rougit de plaisir et mit une mèche derrière son oreille.

Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel, et entraîna sa sœur réticente. Le compartiment suivant contenait les garçons Serpentards, qui regardèrent tous Bellatrix en même temps, une fraction de seconde. Il est vrai qu'elle faisait forte impression, avec son absence de maquillage, ses manches noires en dentelle et sa gorge blanche, dénudée sans être vulgaire. Son regard orageux empêcha tout commentaire.

\- Bella, dit Régulus avec sa voix profonde. Ses yeux souriaient pour sa bouche. Mais il restait sobre, car les moqueries de ses camarades sur ses relations avec Bellatrix l'énervaient.

\- Hé Bella ! Alors, ton père t'as plongée dans la magie noire cet été ? Dit Nott avec un sourire railleur. Il pouvait bien se moquer elle le savait envieux du prestige de sa famille.. et de la position privilégiée de son père au Ministère. Son père à lui restait un sous-fifre, un exécutant.

\- Ferme-la, Nott, sinon je viens te visiter dans tes rêves et je te laisse en tête-à-tête avec un Sinistros. C'est une variation de l'impérium, précisa-t-elle. C'est plus subtil. Et ça laisse moins de traces.

\- C'est du flan, ça, Mlle Black. Je te savais tarée, mais je suis sûre que t'en sais pas beaucoup plus que nous. Même Rosier n'a pas grand-chose à dire, dit-il en jetant à Evan Rosier un regard ironique.

\- Elle a raison, pour une fois. Ferme-la, Nott, répondit Rosier avec flegme. On y peut rien si t'as une famille de péquenots. Mais toi Bella, je suis sur que ton père aimerait nous voir mariés, plus tard, pas vrai? Un Rosier et une Black, ça c'est classe. Et une fois que tu seras ma femme, je pourrais te jeter des Silencio en permanence sans que personne trouve à y redire. Pour le reste, change rien, ricana-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Bellatrix vit rouge. Cissy se recroquevilla derrière sa sœur, habituée à détecter ses humeurs, et à agir en conséquences. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais il lui semblait bien que sa sœur allait le réduire en cendres. Elle vit Régulus foudroyer Rosier du regard, et les frères Lestrange fixer Bellatrix avec amusement. Dolohov et Rockwood sourirent méchamment, et Karkaroff se mit à contempler le paysage avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

\- Evan. Rosier. Je serais brève, en raison de la présence de ma sœur. Mais sache que je ne marierai jamais avec un insecte puant dans ton genre, aussi laid qu'idiot, et très certainement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Sans parler de magie noire, ton niveau scolaire est pitoyable et ton cerveau a dû subir un Reducto dès sa naissance vu à quel point je n'entends jamais rien de pertinent sortir de ta bouche. Quant à ton physique dont tu es si fier, laisse-moi te dire que n'importe quelle femme un peu sensée remarquerait tout de suite ton manque de virilité et ton air niais, ainsi que ta coupe de cheveux de minet. Même avec toute la magie de Merlin tu dois avoir de la peine à faire tes preuves dans la chambre à coucher, alors ne viens pas me parler de mariage, minable Rosier. Je ne me marierai pas, et si j'ai besoin de quelqu'un un jour, ça sera d'un homme, pas d'un petit garçon de dix ans qui découvre le monde et les filles. Quant à ma famille, elle est autrement plus prestigieuse que la tienne, et c'est mon père qui invite le tien, pas le contraire. Quant à moi, Nott-celui-ci leva les yeux, pas certain de vouloir qu'elle se focalise sur lui à nouveau-, je me prépare, cette année et l'an prochain, pour quelque chose qui vous dépasse tous, ici. Alors retournez jouer à la licorne avec vos baguettes, et foutez-moi la paix. Définitivement. Est-ce clair, Rosier ? Nott ? Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier et froid, les prunelles brillantes et la respiration saccadée.

\- J'avais oublié ton légendaire charisme, Bellatrix, dit une voix à sa droite, dans le couloir. Severus Rogue. Ah tiens, il manquait un minable, mais il avait oublié qui c'était. Eh bien voilà. Il semblait revenir du compartiment des Gryffondors, chose étonnante. Bellatrix éprouvait pour lui de la pitié, puisqu'il semblait constamment frustré de sa vie, mais respectait son habileté aux potions. Lui seul pouvait la battre, et elle n'aimait pas la concurrence. Cependant quelque chose chez lui, une perspicacité et une intelligence qu'elle devinait à fleur de peau, l'empêchait de le mépriser comme les autres. Elle se contentait de l'éviter, et lui aussi, d'habitude. Il lançait simplement quelques répliques, parfois. Quand il avait l'air à peu près heureux.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir, maintenant. Et vous aussi, bande de nazes. Vous ne méritez pas d'être à Serpentard, conclue-t-elle avec un hochement de tête méprisant.

\- Qui es-tu, Bellatrix Black, pour insulter mon nom et ma maison ? Demanda Karkaroff, subitement attentif. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur et sourit avec suffisance.

\- Qui es-tu toi, Karkaroff, pour oser me répondre de telle sorte ? Je ne connais pas tes origines, mais il me semble clair que tu n'as pas grandi en Grande-Bretagne. Quel lien as-tu avec Salazar Slytherin ? Fais-tu partie d'une famille illustre ? Tu es ici depuis un an, tu penses que c'est suffisant pour être un authentique Serpentard, Karkaroff ? Ricana Bellatrix, bien décidé à ne pas se démonter. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas autant d'assurance qu'avec ces minables de Nott et Rosier, elle savait que Karkaroff était respecté de tous à Serpentard, et qu'elle devait tenir la dragée haute.

\- Je sais qui je suis, je sais d'où je viens, et je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi, l'héritière Black. Parce qu'il me semble que la première fille Black ait encore moins à voir avec Serpentard que moi, répondit Karkaroff avec délectation. Ce que je sais c'est que-

\- Tu ne sais rien, Karkaroff, tu ne connais personne ici, tu n'es personne, tu n'as rien fait de spécifique et personne ne te fait confiance. Mentionne encore celle qui était ma sœur et je te lance un Doloris. Et je le ferai, Karkaroff, je te le promet. Livide, Bellatrix tentait de réprimer les vagues de fureur qui montaient en elle. . .Androméda. Elle était morte, et c'est tout.

\- Je te crois, Bellatrix Black. Tu as l'air assez folle et déglinguée pour faire une telle bêtise, une bêtise qui t'enverrait à Azkaban, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Tu parles beaucoup trop pour moi, Bellatrix. Agis, Mlle Black ! Rend-toi utile. Il paraît que tu n'es pas idiote. Prouve-le moi, Bellatrix.

\- Tais-toi, Karkaroff. Allez Cissy, assez perdu de temps avec ces cornichons, siffla sa sœur. Elle eut un signe de tête pour Régulus, et capta le regard de Rodolphus Lestrange, admiratif.

Elles finirent par trouver des amies pour Cissy, et Bellatrix s'obligea à rester avec elles jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard. Quand elle vit la silhouette du château, son cœur rata un battement. Enfin.


	3. Chapitre 3

L'arrivée à Poudlard était toujours superbe. De nuit, le lac scintillait, la lune était pleine-ou bien étais-ce un artifice magique qui la faisait toujours paraître pleine à chaque rentrée?-, et elle éclairait faiblement les murs en pierre du château, imposant et majestueux. La Forêt Interdite, entièrement noire, attirait Bellatrix comme un aimant, c'était un des rares lieux où sa solitude était parfaite : peu d'oiseaux, aucun élève, surtout pas de professeurs, un écrin de nature rien que pour elle.

Les rares rencontres dangereuses qu'elle y avait fait lui avaient permis d'exercer quelques sorts, qu'elle pratiquait ensuite en cours de DCFM, devant le regard ébahi de ses camarades, surpris de la voir maîtriser ces sorts complexes en si peu de temps, et parfois même du premier coup. C'était un peu mesquin, mais après tout, elle était bien une Serpentard.

Elle avait toujours eu l'habitude des grands espaces et des forêts touffues le manoir Black possédant un terrain gigantesque, elle avait l'habitude d'explorer à cheval toute l'étendue de celui-ci, et les bruits de la forêt ne lui faisaient plus peur. Sa mère la punissait toujours plus qu'Androméda ou Cissy, lorsqu'elle revenait, crottée, les cheveux fous, de ces sorties, mais ça ne rendait celles-ci que plus attrayantes. Druella détestait l'indépendance de Bellatrix c'était une insulte directe à son rôle de mère, qui ne pouvait concevoir que sa fille avait besoin d'espace et mûrissait seule, comme une grande fille. Et celle-ci l'avait si bien compris qu'elle avait mis le plus de distance possible entre elles deux. Poudlard, c'était une distance convaincante. Et elle pouvait voir aux yeux embués de Cissy que celle-ci ne ressentait pas les choses de la même manière. Bella passa un bras consolateur autour des épaules de Cissy, qui eu un temps de surprise puis vint enfouir sa tête contre son épaule.

Le froid, la nuit, et tous ces élèves avaient un effet néfaste sur sa sœur. Tout le monde grimpa dans les barques qui s'élancèrent silencieusement sur le lac noir. Personne ne parlait chacun semblait comprendre la beauté du moment. Puis le concierge Rusard ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle, et un joyeux brouhaha émergea des élèves, faisant grommeler le vieux cracmol. Dumebledore et son habituel sourire en coin fit un silencio, et commença son discours. Il souhaita la bienvenue aux premières années spécialement, et Cissy sourit bêtement à cette évocation. Puis fit une métaphore sur le temps qui passait, les caractères qui s'affirmaient, la quantité de travail à observer pour les futures BUSES, et finit par annoncer qu'un concours aurait lieu, pour sélectionner les meilleurs étudiants, qui auraient la chance d'aller étudier quelques mois à Durmstrang ou Beauxbâtons, ainsi que des élèves de là-bas qui seraient reçus ici. Et ajouta que cette initiative était inspirée d'un humaniste moldu du Xvème siècle, Erasme, dont les talents étaient grands et les idées pertinentes. Tous les élèves haussèrent les épaules d'un air interrogateur, et à Serpentard, on ricana à l'idée qu'un moldu puisse avoir, en effet, de bonnes idées. Puis Dumbledore s'assit, et la répartition des élèves put commencer.

Narcissa, perdue parmi les élèves de première année, semblait angoisser ferme. Son tour vint enfin, et elle put voir Sirius, à l'autre bout du banquet Gryffondor, qui regardait la scène avec un air d'appréhension. Qu'espérait-il ? Que la dernière des Black aille à Gryffondor pour le soutenir ? A ces mots, Bellatrix rit brièvement. Narcissa murmura « pas Gryffondor, pas Gryffondor », et le Choixpeau éclata de rire « Eh bien, pourquoi pas? Mais Poufsouffle me semble pertinent, petite Black, tu n'as pas la rouerie d'un Serpentard, et je détecte de la sagesse dans tes choix futurs.. ». A ces mots, Narcissa pâlit et les larmes revinrent aussi vite qu'elles avaient disparu : « Non je t'en prie, pas Poufsouffle, Serpentard, Serpentard, Serpentard.. », « Personne n'aura jamais autant insisté pour aller à Serpentard, haha ! » puis il s'exclama d'une voix forte « Serpentard », et soulagée, Cissy descendit les escaliers et rejoignit sa table d'un air satisfait. Sirius fixa Bellatrix d'un air haineux, et celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire ironique. Une fois la répartition terminée, tout le monde se jeta sur la nourriture. C'était particulièrement savoureux, les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés. Tartes en tout genre, viandes en sauce, poissons délicats, accompagnements légers, desserts colorés, les élèves ne savaient plus où donner de l'œil. A la table des professeurs, l'éternelle Mc Gonagall, toujours aussi sèche qu'un parchemin du XIVème siècle, bavardant avec Flitwick-le père de Flitwick fils, élève à Serdaigle-, puis Slughorn et Dumbledore, et les autres professeurs. De toutes façons, à part Slughorn, aucun n'était juste envers les Serpentards. Peut-être étaient-ils les moins sympathiques aux yeux des autres, mais peut-être que cela venait aussi des professeurs, qui par leur ségrégation constante-et leur adoration des Gryffondors, rajouta Bellatrix dans sa tête, avec un tantinet de mauvaise foi-, que les élèves se sentaient moins appréciés, et réagissaient en conséquence. On disait Mc Gonagall juste, mais elle ne se privait pas d'enlever des points à Serpentard, et les bêtises de Potter et ses petits amis n'étaient _jamais_ assez justement punies aux yeux de Bellatrix. Mais ça, ça n'était pas le genre de réclamation que s'autorisait Bellatrix, car elle savait pertinemment que chacun allait justifier sa préférence envers ces stupides Gryffondors par toutes sortes d'arguments. A Serpentard, on ne pleurnichait pas comme chez ces mous du genou dorés, on agissait. Quoique, ça dépendait de quels Serpentards. En voyant une Serpentarde, Betty Wilkes, regarder Rosier avec envie et se plaindre du peu d'attention qu'elle recevait de lui à son amie, Suzanne Donovan, Bellatrix révisa son jugement. Elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de suivre les conversations, car elle n'avait pas très faim. Une boule se forma dans son ventre, sans qu'elle en sût la cause. A ce moment précis, Dumbledore centra son attention vers sa table, et, elle en était sûre, sur elle. Elle le fixa à son tour, yeux dans les yeux, sans peur ni gêne. Il eut son fameux sourire en coin qui transpirait l'ironie et l'amusement, et cela l'énerva, alors elle ferma les yeux. Vite, la fin de ce maudit repas. Elle jeta un œil du côté de sa sœur, qui semblait aux anges avec ses nouvelles amies, une petite blonde insignifiante et une rousse aux yeux globuleux. Tant mieux, se dit Bellatrix. Il faudra que j'apprenne à les connaître, vérifier si elles sont de sang-pur (pas tant pour elle-même que pour son père, qui piquerait une crise s'il apprenait que Cissy pactisait avec des sang-de-bourbe ou sang-mêlé). Protéger Cissy, c'était aussi la protéger de sa propre-famille, et Cissy ne réalisait pas encore l'importance de toutes ces questions. Pour Bellatrix, ça ne posait pas de problèmes elle n'avait pas d'ami(e)s de sang-de-bourbe, et pas de sang-mêlé qui soit proche. Il y avait Sirius, bien sûr. Mais son père le considérait encore comme un Black. Elle le chercha dans la foule, et le vit plaisanter avec Lupin, ce Gryffondor à l'air endormi, et se faire interpeller par une blonde, qu'il ne calcula presque pas. Sacré Sirius, pensa Bellatrix. Mais au lieu de capter son regard, c'est celui de Potter qu'elle accrocha bien malgré elle : il la contempla d'une façon méfiante, et elle préféra lui lancer un regard de pur mépris afin qu'il baisse les yeux et qu'il la laisse tranquille. S'il avait eu un semblant d'éducation, il aurait dû savoir que c'était impoli, de regarder les autres avec une telle insistance. Elle vit une expression de prétention passer sur son visage-il se pensait mieux qu'elle, certainement, rien que parce qu'il était Gryffondor-, et lui jeta un dernier regard de dédain avant de tourner la tête. Qu'il ne vienne surtout pas lui parler, cette pauvre cloche. Elle ne pouvait même pas le traiter de sang-mêlé ou de sang-de-bourbe, puisqu'il était sang-pur. Mais Merlin savait à quel point ne suffisait pas pour être quelqu'un de valeureux. Ce genre d'insulte ne lui venait que lorsqu'elle avait abattu toutes ses cartes, qu'elle était à bout de souffle et d'arguments, c'était un peu la cerise sur le gâteau, comme disent les moldus. Elle-même constatait que les Sang-Pur étaient souvent plus prestigieux et doués que les autres, mais elle était trop intelligente pour ne pas ignorer que c'était aussi une question de milieu social et d'éducation. Mais elle pensait, sans trop savoir l'expliquer, que ceux qui n'étaient pas de Sang-Pur ne pourraient jamais vraiment devenir d'excellents sorciers. Que la pureté du sang jouait sur la génétique, et que les seuls à réellement maîtriser la magie devaient être des Sang-Pur. Et comme elle considérait la maîtrise magique comme une fin en soi, un objectif, un talent, les sang-mêlé et sang-de-bourbe partaient avec un handicap. Elle avait si souvent entendu l'expression « Sang-de-bourbe » à la maison, qu'elle n'y faisait plus attention, et qu'elle l'employait aussi, sans réelle haine derrière cependant. Au-delà du sang, il y avait la distinction essentielle entre les abrutis, les gens normaux et insipides, et les personnes douées, intéressantes. Bien sûr, là aussi elle se devait de nuancer parfois mais en gros, la société marchait ainsi dans la tête de Bellatrix Black. Et enfin, la dernière distinction était encore plus grossière mais évidente : les gens qu'elle aimait, pour qui elle avait de l'estime, ou qu'elle trouvait intéressants, pertinents, et les autres, à savoir des imbéciles, des insignifiants, etc. Et Potter appartenait clairement à la seconde catégorie, et ce sans hésitation.

Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains, et annonça enfin la fin de ce dîner interminable. L'ambiance joyeuse avait néanmoins sur elle un effet lénifiant, doux, et elle se sentait bien, heureuse de retrouver les murs, l'odeur, l'ambiance de Poudlard. Tous les élèves se regroupèrent, et chaque préfet prit la tête des différentes maisons. Arrivés dans la salle commune de Serpentard, chacun rejoignit son groupe d'amis respectifs. Rogue, Rosier, Wilkes, Rockwood, et Doholov se massèrent au coin du feu, tandis que Bellatrix, Régulus et les deux Lestrange s'assirent pesamment sur le canapé. Les filles passèrent devant eux en gloussant, et Rosier les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent dans le dortoir.

\- Arrête ça, Rosier. Aucune ne veut de toi, je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit, lança Bellatrix en riant franchement.

\- Laisse-moi, Bellatrix, murmura Rosier dans un filet de colère. Depuis l'altercation du train, il osait difficilement s'adresser à elle, et ses comparses Serpentard se foutaient d'autant plus de lui.

\- Ta cruauté n'a donc aucune limite, Bella ? Ajouta Rogue en la toisant ironiquement.

\- Des limites ? Et pourquoi faudrait-il en avoir, au juste ? Les limites sont là pour empêcher des comportements nocifs. Or, emmerder Rosier ne me paraît pas être un comportement nocif, mais une nécessité, riposta-t-elle avec emphase. C'était classique, mais toujours efficace, et les frères Lestrange eurent le même sourire. Rodolphus était grand, avec des cheveux mi-longs, des yeux verts, assez carré, au visage froid et à la mâchoire dure, et Rabastan, plus petit, aux yeux noirs et au visage fin et aux membres déliés. Mais leur sourire était le même. Bellatrix sentit leur approbation muette et se renfonça dans son siège, satisfaite. Elle avait hâte de voir ce qu'ils valaient en cours.

\- Le discours de Dumbledore était vraiment chiant, soupira Nott. Mais cette histoire d'échange, ça a l'air pas mal. Rosier, on t'enverra à Beauxbâtons, ricana-t-il. Rosier rougit et lança un coussin à la tête de Nott, l'air peu convaincu. Il allait prendre toutes les moqueries, ce soir, depuis que Bellatrix l'avait humilié. Il la maudit encore plus-si c'était possible-, et ressentit une haine brûlante à son égard, mélangé à un désir fugitif. Le feu la nimbait d'un voile orangé, et penché au-dessus d'elle, il pouvait voir sa gorge luire. Ses traits ironiques ne gâchaient pas la douceur de ses courbes, et son regard vif se posa sur Rosier, le prenant en flagrant délit et il se drapa dans sa dignité, les joues rouges. Mais elle ne pensait déjà plus à lui, et son regard se reporta sur le feu. Il s'aperçut que les deux Lestrange la fixaient aussi. Elle avait beau être absolument insupportable, elle n'en n'était pas moins extrêmement attirante. Son teint blanc lui donnait une consistance de poupée de cire.

\- Allez, rien que pour les vélanes vous irez tous à Beauxbâtons, hein ? Bande d'obsédés… Moi j'aimerais aller à Durmstrang. Là-bas, ils ont des cours de DFCM où ils peuvent utiliser les Impardonnables, et accéder à un réel savoir. Pas comme les sorts de bébé que nous autorise Dumbledore, dit-elle avec regret.

\- Calmez-vous avec tout ça, les gars. Y'a des livres assez flippants sur le sujet dans la réserve, vous savez. Je veux dire… Ouais, c'est sûr, on est traités comme des gosses. Mais y'a tout de même des choses qui devraient rester dans les livres. Ils mènent des expériences bizarres à Durmstrang, dit Rabastan qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

\- Espèce de couard, rit ironiquement Bellatrix. Dans la réserve, y'a rien d'effrayant, c'est pas ici que vous trouverez de quoi vous faire peur la nuit les gars. Par contre, chez mon grand-père, j'ai vu quelques bouquins qui devaient dater d'il y a au moins 100 ans, et qui dégageaient une odeur assez bizarre. Y'avait comme une sorte d'aura étrange. J'ai pas eu le temps de déchiffrer beaucoup, mais ça évoquait des sorts pour manipuler des souvenirs à l'intérieur de la tête, les falsifier, ou encore les modifier avec ses propres souvenirs, les recréer, à un certain niveau. Vous imaginez ça avec un prof ? Avec Dumbledore ? Tous les souvenirs qu'il a, tout ce qu'il a vécu, approché...Vous me ferez pas croire qu'il est un saint, qu'il a toujours été ce gâteux-nounours qu'on se coltine à chaque rentrée. Il est puissant, ça, on le sait, mais par quoi il est passé ? Je donnerais tout pour accéder à ses souvenirs, souffla Bellatrix avec passion, regardant les flammes s'agiter avec violence.

\- C'est pas Karkaroff qui connaît Durmstrang ? Demanda Dolohov.

\- Oui, je crois qu'il y était avant Poudlard, répond Nott. Mais je sais pas s'il aura envie d'en parler, ajouta-t-il avec un rire sardonique.

\- Pourquoi ? Répondit Bellatrix. Il s'est fait renvoyer ?

\- Je sais pas, mais il parle pas de manière générale. Et ça m'étonnerait que Poudlard soit plus qualifié que Durmstrang, donc oui, il a dû se faire renvoyer, renchérit Dolohov.

\- Et qui d'entre vous pourrait en savoir plus sur lui ? Demanda Bellatrix avec un air faussement innocent. Chacun s'observa en silence, avant de conclure que personne n'était vraiment qualifié pour ça.

\- De toutes façons, ajouta-t-elle, ça sera le meilleur élève qui sera sélectionné pour cet échange. Du coup, on a déjà une idée de qui ne sera pas choisi, termina-t-elle cyniquement.

\- Que je sois foudroyé par Merlin si c'est toi, Bellatrix ! Tu es minable en botanique, et tu ne le mérites absolument pas. Tu n'es pas assez gentille, conclut tranquillement Dolohov en souriant. Le ton pacifié de celui-ci empêcha Bellatrix, maintenant fatiguée, de partir dans une réponse mordante.

\- On ne me jugera heureusement pas sur ma gentillesse, rétorqua Bellatrix.

\- Ni sur ton amabilité, par Salazar ! Sinon, c'était foutu avant même d'avoir commencé l'année, ricana Nott, toujours un ton de retard derrière Dolohov.

\- Je m'en fiche, de vos avis. On verra bien qui partira, et vous me ferez vos plus plates excuses, en rampant à mes pieds, répondit Bellatrix dans un sourire, en imaginant la scène avec plaisir.

Ils maugréèrent tous de concert, et chacun se leva au fur et à mesure, ressentant pleinement les effets de la fatigue. Les frères Lestrange furent les derniers à partir, et seul Régulus resta aux côtés de sa cousine.

\- On va faire un tour dans le parc avant de se coucher ? Demande-t-il en baillant.

\- Oui. Je suis certaine que les poules de mon dortoir sont encore en train de pépier. A ce sujet, je n'ai pas vu Elisabeth depuis que je suis arrivée, l'as-tu aperçue ? Demande Bellatrix en se tournant vers lui.

\- Elisabeth ? Heu.. Non. Pas du tout, fit-il en lui tenant la porte pour qu'elle puisse sortir plus facilement.

Ils descendirent dans les couloirs déserts, et se plaquèrent contre le mur lorsqu'ils entendirent la chatte du concierge miauler. Celui-ci passa sans les voir et Bellatrix envoya un « silencio » à la chatte pour qu'elle ne prévienne pas son maître. Puis ils coururent le plus silencieusement possible sur les dalles du château et finirent par arriver à la grande porte. Là, ils sortirent et Bellatrix respira à plein poumon l'air frais et odorant du parc de Poudlard. Prise d'une envie puérile, elle se mit à courir sur 200m, suivie par son cousin qui la dépassa très vite. Ils finirent par s'arrêter au bord du lac, où Bellatrix s'allongea, sentant à peine l'air froid lui glisser sur les épaules. Sa course l'avait réchauffée, réveillée et elle se sentait bien, entière. Son cousin s'assit à ses côtés, le regard perdu sur le lac.

\- On ne va pas pouvoir faire ça tous les soirs, dit-il en lui souriant.

\- On s'en fiche, Régulus. On fait partie des familles les plus prestigieuses-et riches-, je doute que Dumbledore puisse nous virer pour ce genre de choses. En disant cela, elle repensait à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son père, qui voulait qu'elle se concentre uniquement sur les études. Dommage, soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Si tu le dis. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de livre enchanté, Bella ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit d'aller dans la bibliothèque de grand-père. Tu sais que Pollux est encore moins tolérant que ton père…

\- Je t'en prie Régulus, pas toi ! Je l'ai fait cet été. Il y a des livres passionnants..Beaucoup sont en latin, et j'ai du mal à les lire. Mais pense un peu à tout ce qu'il y a dedans ! Ce qu'on pourrait en faire ! On apprendra jamais ça à Poudlard. Pour l'instant, on a clairement pas le niveau. Mais si on s'entraîne à la maison, tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant, inconsciente qu'elle jouait sur l'affectif pour le convaincre, on pourra devenir invincibles. Je veux dire, tout le monde a peur de ce savoir, depuis les sorciers excessifs et fous qui ont dépassé les bornes et qui ont nuit au monde sorcier. Mais nous, c'est différent ! Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir s'instruire, Régulus. Et je te parie que père serait fier de moi, plus que déçu. Enfin, tu le sais tout ça, Régulus. Je croyais que ça t'intéressais, la magie noire. Je t'ai vu lire dessus à la bibliothèque l'an dernier, tu sais..dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Une forte rougeur envahit ses joues et tout son corps se tendit, mais l'obscurité ne permit pas à Bellatrix de le déceler.

\- Peut-être bien, Bella. Mais je reste très prudent. On devient facilement fou, dans ce domaine. C'est le plus dur : contrôler sa magie, contrôler les effets et les conséquences. Ça n'a rien d'inné, Bella.

\- Mais justement ! Reprit-elle, le visage triomphant. Régulus servait ses propres arguments. Justement, Régulus ! C'est notre but : maîtriser cette magie, et en choisir ses fins.

Il la regarda, et la lune éclairait assez son visage pour qu'il distingue ses yeux brillants, sa bouche haletante, et son souffle était désordonné. A ce moment précis, elle était incroyablement désirable, et un peu effrayante aussi, décida-t-il dans sa tête. Il savait que s'il l'entraînait dans ses recherches, elle s'y accrocherait encore plus que lui et il avait peur qu'elles lui tournent la tête, qu'elles l'entraînent dans une mauvaise spirale. Il la savait insatiable dès qu'elle s'intéressait à quelque chose, et à ces mots, il contempla la naissance de sa gorge, rendue encore plus pâle par la lune. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir contrôler sa soif de connaissances, et n'avait pas assez d'emprise sur elle pour la refréner, lui faire comprendre le danger de sa quête. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'horriblement tentant à étudier la magie avec elle, parce que ses facultés de compréhension et sa curiosité rendraient tout cela bien plus intéressant. Alors il se tourna vers elle, allongée sur l'herbe, les yeux clos, et crut revivre la scène du jardin des Black. Mais elle ouvrit un peu les yeux à ce moment-là, et murmura d'une voix lente :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux réellement, Régulus ? Étudier la magie avec moi, ou te concentrer sur quelque chose de plus trivial ?

Lui-même ne savait pas ce dont il avait envie. Il était partagé entre la réalité, où il se doutait que Bellatrix n'était pas amoureuse de lui, et ne le serait probablement jamais, et où envisager de se marier avec elle relevait de l'apparition d'une licorne, et l'instant présent, où elle semblait être accessible, consentante. Mais Régulus savait très bien qu'il ne se contenterait jamais d'un flirt, d'une passade, d'une aventure insignifiante. C'était tout ou rien. Il préféra tourner la tête et replongea son regard dans le lac. Malgré son désir, il se méfiait d'elle. Était-elle réellement sincère, offerte ? Avec Bellatrix, l'incertitude demeurait toujours.

Elle se releva, et s'assit sur ses coudes, contemplant son cousin sans retenue. Elle le savait fidèle, attentionné, intelligent, voire même amoureux peut-être. Régulus ne prenait jamais rien à la légère. Et pourtant, il n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait. Elle éprouvait simplement de la curiosité, n'ayant jamais embrassé personne, et le faire avec quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance rendait la chose tentante. S'il avait accepté, elle ne se serait pas dérobée. Bien qu'elle eût conscience qu'elle le ferait certainement souffrir, puisqu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, ce paramètre rentrait assez peu en compte. Non pas qu'elle s'en fichait, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir, et après tout c'était lui qui la désirait. Oui, Bellatrix était égoïste, et elle l'avait accepté sans trop de mal.


	4. Chapter 4

Rentrée dans son dortoir après avoir jeté un sort de silence à ses semelles, Bellatrix souffla le mot de passe à la porte et s'empressa de monter à son dortoir. Il était presque minuit et demie, et les filles devaient dormir depuis longtemps. Elle s'avança vers son lit à baldaquin et écarta la lourde teinture en velours vert, pour trouver une forme allongée dessus. Réprimant un sursaut, elle secoua le corps sans ménagement. Brandissant sa baguette, elle formule un « lumos » dans sa tête, quand la forme s'agite et se relève.

\- Bellatrix Black, toujours aussi douce et agréable, n'est-ce pas ? Dit une voix sarcastique.

\- Élisabeth ! Bon sang de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon lit ? Répondit Bellatrix avec emphase.

Tout en parlant, elle jeta un « assurdiato » dans le dortoir, afin qu'elles ne réveillent pas les filles. Élisabeth se releva, et s'assit au fond du lit de Bellatrix avec familiarité.

\- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais revenir, je ne savais pas où tu étais partie, et de ton lit, on entend moins les autres, répondit évasivement Élisabeth.

\- C'est à toi que je devrais poser la question, dis donc. Tu n'étais pas dans le Poudlard, ni au dîner, ni dans la salle commune après le repas, rétorqua vertement Bellatrix.

\- Je suis arrivée tard, expliqua son amie. J'étais dans les Carpates, avec mes parents, et je me suis à peine souvenue que c'était la rentrée. Eux s'en fichent, j'ai dû transplaner seule quand j'ai réalisé.

\- Mais tu n'as pas ton permis, opposa perplexe Bellatrix.

\- Je l'ai passé cet été, en dehors des cours. Je dois aider mes parents pour des recherches archéologiques, et Dumbledore a donné son accord, répondit laconiquement Élisabeth.

\- Quel genre de recherches ? Coupa Bellatrix, étonnée.

\- Sur l'origine du monde sorcier, quand est-ce que les premiers sorciers sont apparus, comment la magie s'est manifestée, sous quelle forme, enfin tout cet acabit. Tu sais qu'ils sont dans leur monde, termina Élisabeth avec flegme.

\- Mmm… c'est intéressant, répondit Bellatrix. S'ils sont apparus avant les moldus, surtout, non ?

\- Ça fait partie de leur questionnement, acquiesça Élisabeth, pur-sang elle aussi.

\- Et s'ils concluent que les sorciers sont antérieurs aux moldus ? C'est que quelque part, ils auraient davantage leur place dans la société que les moldus ? Demanda Bellatrix, bâillant.

\- C'est possible, répondit Élisabeth. C'est un peu ce que les moldus eux-mêmes appellent darwinisme le plus fort, le mieux équipé pour survivre, opère des mutations, transmet ces mutations à sa descendance pour perpétuer la race. Le plus faible, celui qui ne se sera pas adapté à son milieu, s'éteindra de lui-même.

\- La sélection naturelle, murmura Bellatrix comme pour elle-même.

\- Oui. A la différence que les moldus cohabitent avec nous, et que nous sommes en infériorité numérique. Mais on pourrait estimer que dans les années à venir, décennies, etc, les sorciers soient les mieux équipés pour survivre, et que la race moldu s'éteigne d'elle-même, de fait.

\- Mon père affirme que le monde moldu pollue le monde sorcier, et nuit à sa survie. Culturellement, surtout, mais que cela peut s'étendre à d'autres domaines. Souiller la pureté de notre sang, et mener à l'extinction de notre espèce, souligna Bellatrix, une interrogation dans la voix.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut envisager un scénario pareil avec aussi peu de preuves, répondit Élisabeth, rationnelle, scolaire. Bellatrix sourit c'était bien Élisabeth, l'adepte des gros bouquins, qui parlait. Mais, reprit son amie, c'est une des trajectoires qu'envisagent mes parents.

\- Apparemment l'idée circule pas mal au Ministère, ajouta Bellatrix. Et dans les sphères Sang-Pur, bien sûr. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, mais je commence à trouver exagéré de devoir constamment se cacher, s'habiller en moldu dès que l'on va en ville moldue, s'interdire la magie presque partout. Bien sûr, on est en infériorité numérique mais ça n'implique pas forcément qu'on doive éviter toute magie. Ceux qui ne peuvent pas pratiquer, eh bien, c'est comme cela, on y peut rien, et tant pis pour eux. Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait trouver un moyen d'intégrer la magie chez les moldus, s'ils le voulaient. Le champ des possibles est si grand…rêva tout haut Bellatrix.

\- Beaucoup de sorciers seraient scandalisés à l'idée que des moldus puissent utiliser la magie sans que cela soit un don de naissance, comme pour nous. Certains considèrent qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau, d'un talent, donné sur des bases que l'on ne sait pas définir, mais un don tout de même, affirma Élisabeth.

\- Finalement je suis assez de cet avis là, décréta Bellatrix. Ca serait un peu. _.contre-nature_ de faire ça, transmettre de la magie à des moldus par le sang. Et horriblement complexe. Non, mais par contre, se terrer comme des rats, alors qu'on a.. quelque chose de plus, qu'on possède une puissance qu'ils n'ont pas, ça n'a pas de sens, termina-t-elle.

\- C'est en effet ce que pensent la plupart de nos familles, confirma Élisabeth. Mais ta famille à toi est quand même un peu. _.surannée_ , dit-elle, regardant Bellatrix en coin, pour vérifier que son mot ne provoquait pas de fureur chez elle.

\- Tu dis ça parce que ta famille à toi ne fait pas partie des 28 familles Sang-Pur, ricana Bellatrix. Mais oui, ils peuvent être parfois un peu limités. En fait, ils parlent beaucoup, mais n'agissent pas vraiment. On en discute pendant les grandes réunions de famille, mais à part râler, ils ne font pas grand-chose. Et pourtant, père a une position avantageuse au sein du gouvernement, dit-elle pensivement.

\- L'aspect politique n'est pas le seul qui rentre en compte, répliqua Élisabeth. Il manque un porte-parole, un leader charismatique, quelqu'un qui sache réunir des gens autour de lui pour donner de l'importance à ces idées. Actuellement, c'est l'immobilisme du gouvernement qui est surtout critiqué. Mais ils préfèrent ça à prendre des décisions qui sèmeraient la discorde entre sang-mêlés et sorciers. Ce que je peux comprendre, précisa Élisabeth.

\- Eh bien moi je ne comprends pas. C'est leur rôle, de prendre des décisions. Qu'ils assument leurs réformes jusqu'au bout, et on les critiquera peut-être moins. Ou bien, on saura mieux pourquoi on les contrôle, ajouta Bellatrix en haussant les épaules.

Élisabeth lui jeta un regard en coin, l'air de dire « Tu n'apportes rien de nouveau au débat », puis se déplaça jusqu'à son propre lit. Bellatrix put s'étendre entièrement dans son lit, à sa grande satisfaction. Elle allait se relever pour se changer, quand Élisabeth prit la parole :

\- Et toi, ton été, sinon ? Tu es restée au Manoir ?

\- Oui, répondit Bellatrix, sans développer plus. Mais cela n'effraya pas Élisabeth :

\- Et sinon ? Tu as revu des gens de Poudlard ? Dit-elle en regardant Bellatrix.

\- Régulus, évidemment. Et Sirius. Rosier et Nott à une réception. Et puis voilà, ça suffit bien.

\- Ah. Oui, c'est certain.. Ajouta Élisabeth. Bon, eh bien bonne nuit, dit-elle sans cérémonie.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit rapidement Bellatrix, étonnée de la dernière réplique d'Elisabeth. Celle-ci ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, de cette sorte, d'habitude. Écrasée de fatigue, elle s'endormit dans la minute, toute habillée. Son sommeil fut, comme de coutume, lourd et sans rêves.

Peu à peu, Bellatrix se réhabitua au rythme des cours et des activités, des matchs de Quidditch et des sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Les jours défilaient et elle n'avait que très peu de temps pour se consacrer à autre chose que des devoirs les professeurs avaient mis les bouchées doubles, et désiraient harasser leurs élèves jusqu'à Noël sans indulgence. Bellatrix essayait vainement de s'améliorer dans les matières qui lui posaient problème, y mettant une bonne volonté jusque-là jamais investie, mais seule elle avait du mal à se motiver, et encore moins fixer son attention plus d'un quart d'heure. La mort dans l'âme, elle comprit qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide, et se fit aider par Élisabeth, toujours et encore première de promotion. Bellatrix la soupçonnait d'y prendre goût, rien que pour montrer à son amie qu'elle n'était pas aussi indépendante qu'elle le clamait. Mais Élisabeth cachait ses sourires amusés, et Bellatrix évitait d'y penser. Cependant, pour des matières aussi spécifiques que l'étude des runes-que Bellatrix avait choisi pour éviter la médicomagie, qu'elle trouvait barbante-, Élisabeth ne suffisait pas. Elle se vit donc dans l'obligation d'aller demander de l'aide à Dolohov, qu'elle surprit un jour dans la salle commune de Serpentard, seul. Hors de question de faire ça devant tous ses copains.

\- Hé, Dolohov. J'aurais besoin de toi, pour, hem, l'étude des runes. C'est..Je sais que t'es très bon, alors maintenant que je t'ai passé de la pommade, tu ne fais pas d'histoire et tu m'aides pour l'examen de jeudi ? Demanda Bellatrix, l'air de rien, extraordinairement concentrée sur ses chaussures noires. Tiens, il me faudrait les cirer, songea Bellatrix avec indifférence.

\- ., répondit lentement Dolohov, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça, tout de même. La Black à genoux, c'était un spectacle assez exceptionnel. Pour qu'elle s'adresse à lui, elle avait dû épuiser toutes les autres options. Il n'avait pas spécialement d'avis sur elle : il la trouvait incroyablement exaspérante la plupart du temps, mais savait que derrière cette façade peu farouche se cachait le poids de l'éducation Black et de la fierté subsidiaire. Bien sûr, elle se servait impunément de sa beauté, et était certainement une manipulatrice-née, mais tout cela n'avait pas d'impact sur lui. Il la savait talentueuse, persévérante, et peu de filles montraient ces qualités, c'est pourquoi il la respectait plus ou moins. Mais là, l'occasion était trop belle. Et cette envie de remonter ses notes ne lui ressemblait pas. Le père Black devait être passé par là.

\- Joue pas au con, Dolohov. Tu m'aides, on en parle plus. Point. Tenta Bellatrix avec nonchalance.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Répondit-il avec un sourire ironique qui énerva Bellatrix au plus haut point.

\- Ma gratitude éternelle. Sérieusement Dolohov, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce qui marche avec toi ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais te corrompre ? Des entrées chez les plus grandes réceptions Sang-Pur ? Des gallions pour t'habiller avec des robes sans trous ? Je n'ai pas non plus d'amie célibataire et partante à te présenter, alors quoi, Dolohov ? Qu'est-ce qui t'anime ?

\- Je me fiche de tout ça. Disons simplement que je suis bon, et que pour cette fois, je t'aide sans contre-partie, dit-il en détachant bien ses syllabes. Mais souviens-toi, Black : tu me dois une faveur, un service, et j'imagine que je devrais t'aider jusqu'à la fin de l'année, alors disons que j'ai le droit de te demander n'importe quoi, n'importe quand, conclut-il avec délice.

\- Non, répondit fougueusement la Black. C'est bien trop large. Un service, un.. grand service, et voilà tout. Tu n'as pas envie de devenir meilleur en DFCM, Dolohov ? Tes réflexes sont bien lents !

\- Critiquer les gens qui s'apprêtent à t'aider n'est pas exactement le meilleur moyen pour arriver à tes fins, Bellatrix, dit-il d'une voix onctueuse. Je travaillerai mes réflexes tout seul, je te remercie. Contente-toi d'être plus sympa avec moi, tiens. Devant les autres aussi, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ahahaha, s'exclama la sorcière. C'est la meilleure ! Tu assumes enfin ta répartie minable, Dolohov ?

\- Tu sais Bellatrix, les choses ne se passent comme ça que parce que tu le veux bien. C'est stupide de ta part. Tu pourrais obtenir bien plus de ces garçons si tu ne te comportais pas comme une furie en permanence, termina-t-il avec voix tranquille.

\- Obtenir ? Et de quoi, par le sang de Merlin, pourrais-je avoir besoin que ces Serpentards pourraient me donner ? Rétorqua-t-elle, curieuse tout de même.

\- Je ne te parle ni d'amitié, ni d'amour, puisque ce sont des termes que tu ne connaîtras manifestement jamais, répondit-il avec cynisme. Mais je crois savoir que tu as des ambitions en terme de magie noire, et mieux ne vaut pas être seul dans ce bateau-là, posa Dolohov.

\- Je ne suis ni seule, ni perdue, Dolohov. Elle pensait à Régulus. Ne fais pas l'erreur de me sous-estimer parce que je suis du sexe opposé au tien, termina-t-elle.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Mais si tu veux soutirer des informations à Karkaroff, il va falloir trouver autre chose que te mettre en sous-vêtements, ricana Dolohov.

\- Tais-toi, Dolohov. Tais-toi immédiatement et montre moi ton devoir de runes. Je n'ai qu'une heure avant de retourner en potion, dit-elle en déballant ses parchemins.

Ils travaillèrent efficacement pendant quarante minutes, et Bellatrix se félicita d'avoir fait appel à lui. Elle alla jusqu'à la remercier, consciente qu'il avait fait des efforts de pédagogie et qu'il s'était mis à son niveau sans condescendance. Elle allait se relever pour ranger ses affaires, quand la moitié des Serpentards déboulèrent dans la salle commune, manifestement sortis du réfectoire plus tôt que prévus. Le groupe de Rosier, Nott, Rogue, etc, se dirigea vers eux et ils s'apprêtaient à commenter l'étonnant duo, lorsque Dolohov prit ses affaires et disparut en une fraction de seconde. Évitant leurs regards moqueurs, elle les salua rapidement et descendit manger à son tour. Elle serait tranquille, puisqu'il était déjà 13h30 et que le cours de potion commençait à 14 heures. Arriver en retard en potions ne la pénaliserait pas Slughorn l'appréciait, et elle avait potassé le livre de potion en avance. En effet, la plupart des tables étaient vides, mais elle aperçut Cissy et ses amies qui s'apprêtaient à partir. Elles s'étaient assez peu vues depuis la rentrée, mais sa sœur semblait aller bien. Elle se dirigea vers elle, et les amies de Cissy se tendirent lorsqu'elles virent Bellatrix arriver. Apparemment, Cissy leur a parlé de moi, constata Bellatrix. Elle aimait sa sœur, c'était une certitude mais Cissy avait du mal à accepter son autorité, et Bellatrix faisait rarement preuve de tact, ce qui amenait très vite les larmes chez sa sœur, ce qui exaspérait d'autant plus Bellatrix, etc.

\- Salut, Cissy, dit Bellatrix en l'embrassant sur la joue. Comment ça se passe pour toi ?

\- Bien, Bella ! Avec Margaux et Katie, c'est plus facile. J'aime beaucoup la botanique ! Mais je suis nulle en potions, déclara sa sœur avec tristesse.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas, rit Bellatrix, et Cissy se mit à sourire. Après tout, nous sommes toujours en contradiction, alors il fallait bien ça.

\- Oui, et puis Androméda était bonne partout, alors ça se compense bien, répondit sa sœur en se mordant la langue, de peur que Bellatrix ne la dispute de mentionner sa sœur devant ses amies. Mais c'était la vérité : et sa grande sœur lui manquait énormément, quoi qu'elle ait pu faire. Et cela, Bellatrix le savait, et le ressentait tout autant mais elle avait appris à mettre une carapace sur ses émotions, et tandis qu'Androméda était reléguée dans un tiroir de son esprit, elle prenait les choses moins à cœur.

\- Oui, Cissy, répondit sa sœur avec un sourire presque nostalgique, ce qui étonna Cissy mais elle ne commenta pas. D'ailleurs, la lueur qui s'était allumée dans le regard de Bellatrix eût tôt fait de disparaître, et son masque froid se recomposa tout de suite.

\- Bon, ben, on a divination, dit Cissy pour masquer le silence qui s'était installé. J'ai reçu des lettres de maman, aussi, ajouta Cissy avec un grand sourire. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était fière que je sois à Serpentard ! Mais peut-être que j'aurais dû aller à Poufsouffle, dit sa sœur avec un ton hésitant.

A ces mots, Bellatrix eut un sourire ironique. Évidemment. Elle n'osait imaginer sa réaction si ça n'avait pas été le cas ! Quant à Poufsouffle… Cissy était déjà bien assez timide et gauche pour en plus devoir fréquenter ces ennuyeux et timorés de Poufsouffle. Androméda avec un moldu, Cissy à Poufsouffle… Bellatrix n'aurait plus qu'à se marier avec Sirius et ses parents connaîtraient une crise cardiaque foudroyante, pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Bellatrix avait peu d'attaches, mais qu'elle le veuille ou non, la famille en faisait partie. Et il fallait composer avec.

\- Allez Cissy, arrête de dire des bêtises plus grosses qu'un strangulot et va en cours. A la prochaine, dit Bellatrix, et elle tourna le dos et chercha une place où s'asseoir.

\- Hé, Bella ! Bella ! Ici ! Lui cria une voix joyeuse. Sirius, bien sûr. Chose étrange, il était seul, sans ses Gryffondors débiles. Elle consentit à aller vers lui.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Bella à Poudlard, Sirius. Je sais que tu n'en vois pas la nécessité, mais moi je la ressens…

\- Allez Bella, il n'y a aucun des affreux que tu te coltines quotidiennement, là ! Répondit Sirius avec un bon sourire. Il avait l'air en forme, et ses yeux brillaient. Il était agaçant, à être heureux en permanence. Parfois, il se renfermait sur lui-même-ça avait souvent rapport avec sa famille, étonnamment-, et était tout aussi agaçant. Mais là, c'était de la joie. Elle prit ses couverts et commença à manger avec bon appétit le plat qui venait d'apparaître devant elle, sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa dernière réplique.

\- Où sont passés tes stupides copains ? Demanda-t-elle par pur plaisir de les insulter.

\- Ils ne devraient pas tarder. James a pris une retenue pour avoir tenté d'enchanter les lutins qu'on devait étudier en soin aux créatures magiques, pour leur faire chanter une sérénade à Lily Evans, devant toute la classe. Elle était furieuse, répondit Sirius en guettant la réaction de sa cousine avec délectation.

\- Mille tonnerres de Salazar, Sirius ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec ce débile profond ? Déjà qu'il ressemble à un scroutt à pétard, il s'imagine qu'il arrivera à quelque chose avec un acte aussi ridicule ? Et cette Evans, c'est qui déjà ? Fit Bellatrix en soupirant de mépris.

\- Une grande rousse qui travaille tout le temps. Peut-être que tu l'affronteras en duel, précisa-t-il. Elle est sacrément douée..répondit-il en la regardant en coin, comme pour la provoquer.

\- Tu sembles admirer cette fille, quelqu'un trouverait enfin grâce à tes yeux ? Demanda Bellatrix ironiquement.

\- Non, c'est James qui en est fou. Je la trouve juste intelligente, et agréable. Elle est franche, compléta-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de sa cousine. Comme toi, mais avec plus de tact et de douceur, dit-il en riant à moitié. Tiens, ils arrivent ! James a dû écourter sa punition avec je ne sais quel charme de son invention, supposa Sirius en le regardant arriver.

Bien sûr que sa punition avait dû être écourtée, c'était James Potter après tout ! Songea Bellatrix avec frustration. Et on ose dire que les professeurs sont impartiaux ! Elle maugréa intérieurement en voyant débarquer la clique de Sirius au complet, et étonnamment, la rousse dont son cousin devait parler. Elle avait l'air furieuse, et James affichait un sourire de benêt. Bellatrix s'empressa d'attaquer son dessert pour partir le plus vite possible, mais elle ne partirait pas immédiatement. C'était eux qui s'imposaient, et elle encore un quart d'heure avant le cours de potion. Sirius lui jeta un regard qui signifiait peu ou prou « Tu te tiens bien, tu ne mords personne et tu laisses ta baguette dans ta poche ». Bellatrix lui fit un grand sourire ironique.

\- Sirius ! Tu devineras jamais pourquoi j'ai pu sécher toute une après-midi de retenue, dit Potter, comme si ce qu'il allait dire allait littéralement arrêter le temps et faire apparaître Merlin. Bellatrix, fit-il à l'intention de celle-ci, froidement.

\- Alors dis-nous, Pottache, pour quelle raison hautement crédible Mc Gonagall ou Flitwick t'ont-ils encore gracié ? Demanda Bellatrix avec un ton faussement intéressé.

\- Parce qu'on a un match de quidditch dans une semaine, et que Mc Gonagall estime que les entraînements passent avant des punitions débiles, Serpentarde tarée, répondit James.

\- Ça n'est absolument pas une excuse valable, siffla Lily, en lui jetant un regard noir. Peut-être que récurer les statues de l'école t'aurait mis du plomb dans le crâne. Tu m'entends James : plus jamais tu refais un truc pareil. Si mes parents sont mis en courant de ça, je vais me faire étriper. Et je ne veux pas qu'on m'associe à toi, cracha-t-elle, furibonde.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air en phase, les amoureux, commenta Bellatrix avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Allez Lily, relax. De toutes façons tout ce qui compte pour tes parents, ce sont les notes non ? Et comme de ce côté-là personne ne pourra jamais t'arracher à tes bouquins…soupira James.

\- Mais non, James, non ! Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir des parents aussi tolérants que les tiens ! La réputation, ça te dit quelque chose ? Mes parents sont moldus, et tout ce qu'ils entendront de Poudlard ne pourra que les inquiéter et ça sera un prétexte de plus pour me punir, bon sang ! Cria Lily à bout de nerfs, partagée entre l'envie de déguerpir et celle de lui coller une baffe.

\- Tu parles de réputation, Evans, mais tu restes une sang-de-bourbe, et j'imagine que tes parents ne comprennent rien au monde sorcier, contra Bellatrix froidement. Alors qu'ils entendent parler d'un crétin qui enchante des lutins ou pas, ça ne change rien, assura-t-elle. Sirius la foudroya du regard, en même temps que Potter, Pettigrow, Lupin, et bien sûr, Evans.

\- Ne t'en mêle pas, sale folle, gronda James.

\- Quelle argumentation, Potter ! Toujours aussi brillant et vif intellectuellement d'après ce que je constate, répliqua vertement la Black.

\- Est-ce que ça sert vraiment à quelque chose d'argumenter avec les gens de ta sorte, Bellatrix Black ? Demanda doucement Lily. Bellatrix vit qu'elle était peinée, et elle se demanda comment elle-même pouvait la blesser, puisque Lily ne lui accordait aucune importance. En insistant sur le « Black », elle sous-entendait derrière sa famille, son monde, et la Serpentarde fut piquée au vif. C'était donc ça : ces maudits Gryffondors se pensaient clairement supérieurs, et ne prenaient même pas la peine de s'expliquer avec autrui, puisque les Serpentards étaient tout aussi clairement incapables de les comprendre. De plus, elle évoquait les Black avec tellement de nonchalance, sans rien en connaître, que question préjugés, il n'y avait pas que les Serpentards qui étaient à blâmer. Ces fameux Gryffondors, qui se prônaient ouverts et compréhensifs, n'étaient qu'un tas de fumiers prétentieux et stéréotypés, incapables de soutenir une argumentation. C'en était trop pour Bellatrix.

\- Les gens de ma « sorte », comme tu sembles les nommer, Lily Evans, ne sont peut-être pas aussi bêtement souriants et naïfs que vous autres Gryffondors, mais savent au moins organiser une pensée cohérente, plutôt que fuir comme vous le faites. On parle de la légendaire lâcheté Serpentarde ? Évoquons d'abord le courage de ces lions, qui préfèrent se cacher derrière des prétextes méprisables, plutôt que d'assumer leurs conneries, fit-elle, rageuse, en regardant James droit dans les yeux. Oui, Evans, ma famille a de l'honneur, un passé, des traditions, et une culture à soutenir tandis que vous, sang-de-bourbe, essayez de vous immiscer dans un monde qui n'est pas le vôtre, et dont vous pensez tout connaître derechef, ajouta-t-elle, mais encore une fois, votre prétention n'a d'égale que votre ignorance, et elle passa un bref regard sur chacun d'entre eux, trop hébétés pour répondre. S'apprêtant à tourner le dos et partir, elle eut juste le temps de sortir sa baguette en une fraction de seconde, et remercia intérieurement ses excellents réflexes. Par un bouclier directement issu d'un « protego » informulé, elle contra le sort de James, un « impedimenta», qui rebondit directement sur lui. Elle leur lança un regard noir, et eu juste le temps de constater la déception de Sirius, et l'incompréhension de Lupin. Une fois hors de vue, elle courut jusqu'en potions. Pile à l'heure.


	5. Chapter 5

Slughorn la vit arriver à peine essoufflée, et ne lui fit aucun commentaire alors que tous étaient déjà assis. Conformément à ses habitudes, elle se glissa au second rang-pas le premier, c'était pour les intellos et les lèches-bottes, ce qu'elle n'était pas-, et rejoignit son binôme de Serdaigle, William Bonn. C'était Slughorn qui avait choisi les binômes, et elle avait eu Bonn parce qu'il était assez nul en potions, et que le professeur croyait à l'entraide entre élèves. Heureusement pour elle, Bonn n'était ni agaçant, ni stupide, ni timoré, alors ils s'entendaient cordialement. Elle avait eu plus de chance que Rogue, à qui Slughorn avait collé une blonde qui n'arrêtait pas de parler, Alicia Tomes.

Par chance, Rogue ne lui répondait que très peu, ce qui faisait qu'elle pouvait tirer une jouissance toujours renouvelée du spectacle de Tomes en train de faire des monologues, n'ayant toujours pas compris que son partenaire resterait définitivement muet. De plus, Tomes n'était que très moyenne en potions, et cela exaspérait Rogue, qui ne lui laissait plus prendre aucune initiative. En résumé, Rogue travaillait, et Tomes babillait dans le vide. Bellatrix avait insisté pour qu'il lui jette un « silencio », n'osant imaginer ce qu'elle ferait à sa place, mais Rogue refusait toujours. Rogue n'avait jamais aimé transgresser les règles, ça faisait trop Gryffondor. Résultat, Bellatrix le voyait devenir livide au fur-et-à-mesure que le temps passait, exaspéré par toutes les bêtises que débitait sa partenaire. Sortant de sa contemplation, elle se concentra sur sa propre potion : un classique, une potion de ralentissement du rythme cardiaque, pour économiser sa magie en combat. Bonn avait terminé de couper les racines de valériane, mais elles n'étaient pas assez fines Bellatrix le lui signala donc, sur un ton neutre, expliquant que s'il les laissait dans cet état, la potion deviendrait trop concentrée et prendrait une autre couleur, imperceptiblement mais visiblement au bout d'un quart d'heure. Elle rajouta l'essence de fibule, dosant au millimètre près la bonne quantité, et se mit à tourner trois fois très lentement, afin que tous les ingrédients puissent se mélanger sans qu'un ne prédomine. La potion prit une couleur corail, puis rouge, et enfin rouge sang, et Bellatrix stoppa nettement son geste. Slughorn lui tapota l'épaule avec complicité, pas surpris de la réussite de son élève. Bonn nettoya le chaudron d'un coup de baguette, puis regarda sa partenaire, pour jauger de son humeur elle était arrivée déchaînée, mais leur réussite conjointe-enfin, la sienne, surtout-, semblait l'avoir calmée. Il décida d'entamer la conversation.

\- Hé, Bellatrix, tu vas te présenter au concours Erasme ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, Williams. Qui n'aimerait pas ? Répondit-elle en le regardant au fond des yeux. Williams n'avait pas d'assez bonnes notes pour y prétendre, et il le savait. Il eut un petit rire, et se gratta l'oreille d'un air concentré.

\- J'ai un peu regardé les modalités, par curiosité, ajouta-t-il, tandis qu'elle lui lançait un sourire ironique, du style « Tu es mignon, avec tes espoirs ». C'était comme ça, Bellatrix n'avait AUCUN tact.

\- Et ? Fit-elle avec impatience. Elle-même n'avait pas eu le temps d'y jeter un œil.

\- Et ça a l'air pas mal difficile, répondit-il. Évidemment il y a les notes, mais pas seulement. Il y a plusieurs dissertations à présenter, notamment en histoire de la Magie, sur un sujet en rapport avec l'école que tu voudras visiter. Et puis en DFCM, il y a un duel avec un professeur, aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un air impressionné. Bellatrix balaya l'information en un battement de cil.

\- Contre qui tu te battrais, William ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire presque taquin.

\- Hum, personne si j'avais le choix, dit-il en rougissant. Mais s'il fallait choisir.. Eh bien..Mc Gonagall, j'imagine. Elle a l'air super douée malgré son âge, et elle doit connaître un tas de sorts différents. Des qu'on connaît pas, précisa-t-il. Et puis, elle ne serais certainement pas fourbe, dit-il en levant les yeux vers Slughorn qui passait un savon à la blonde de Rogue.

\- Tu as peur de la fourberie des Serpentards, William ? Tu as bien raison, dit-elle d'un air gourmand, et l'espace d'un instant, William aurait juré qu'elle aurait eu exactement le même rictus dans une boutique de bonbons. Mais, reprit-elle, je pense que tu as raison, avec Mc Gonagall ça doit être divertissant malgré ses 155 ans. Pas comme Flitwick, opposa-t-elle. Elle apprécia sa réponse il n'avait pas cité le nom d'un professeur mou ou gentil, et en tant que Serdaigle, c'était surprenant. Bonn semblait être quelqu'un de courageux. Elle lui fit donc un sourire rapide en ponctuant sa réplique, et il détourna le regard, les joues légèrement rosies. Quoi, lui aussi voulait la mettre dans son baldaquin ? Elle tablait plutôt sur la rareté de ses propres sourires, et son manque d'amabilité de façon générale. Elle s'était déjà mise en colère à cause des bêtises qu'il avait pu faire en potions, et elle devait inspirer une sorte d'effroi chez lui. A l'instant où elle se disait cela, elle sourit involontairement, aimant cette idée. La fascination physique qu'elle exerçait sur les hommes était certes avantageuse, mais ils pouvaient se montrer assidus et envahissants. La crainte qu'elle inspirait, par contre, ne présentait aucune conséquence négative, puisqu'elle n'était disposée à s'attacher à personne à Poudlard. Bien sûr, elle allait devoir se marier. Comme l'avait rappelé cette pustule de Rosier dans le train, sa famille impliquait une reproduction en bonne et due forme, afin que la respectabilité et le prestige Black ne s'éteigne pas. Mais cette idée la bloquait complètement, entièrement. Il n'existait jusqu'ici personne d'assez valeureux pour qu'elle puisse envisager de passer sa vie avec : attachée à son indépendance, elle refuserait jusqu'au dernier moment la présence d'un époux, qui de plus, aurait des droits infinis sur elle, son corps, son esprit, son attitude…Elle eut un frisson d'horreur. Le seule exemple d'amour qu'elle connaissait dans son entourage était Androméda, et si par amour, on reniait sa famille et on devenait traître à son sang, alors vraiment Bellatrix n'en voulait pas. Elle ne l'envisageait même pas. Quant à devoir coucher avec un homme… La cadette Black n'avait jamais éprouvé de désir pour qui que ce soit, bien que les filles à Serpentard parlaient impudiquement de toutes ces choses-là, et qu'elle eût pu se comparer à leurs dires. Eh bien, pas de comparaison possible : de la gêne, ça oui, avec Sirius, trop tactile, ou Régulus, trop amoureux, mais pas de désir brûlant et irrépressible. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Bonn ranger ses affaires et la classe quitter le cours, plus ou moins lentement. Slughorn cita néanmoins son nom, et cela la fit sursauter. « Black, Marienborg, Rogue, Seeker, Felton, restez-là un instant. Je vous attends demain soir à la petite cave traditionnelle pour le Club de Slugh, dit-il avec un air satisfait. N'oubliez pas : 20h ! », et il disparut de la salle en un claquement de doigts.

\- Eh bien Bella, tu restes ici ? Demanda timidement Bonn, espérant qu'elle ne réagisse pas au « Bella » qui lui avait échappé. Ses copains de Serdaigle lui avaient bien dit qu'elle était complètement folle et instable, mais il s'était habituée à elle et aimait bien sa présence explosive.

\- Non, mais j'ai fini mes cours, inutile que je crapahute à travers Poudlard maintenant, expliqua-t-elle brièvement, se demandant déjà ce qu'elle allait faire. Les entraînements de quidditch allaient avoir lieu, et la plupart des élèves se déplaceraient pour aller les voir. Le prochain match était bien sûr un Gryffondor-Serpentard, puisque Serpentard avait battu les Poufsouffle mi-octobre. Et Bellatrix aimait bien assister aux entraînements, mais il y aurait cet imbécile de Potter, et sans le craindre, elle n'avait pas envie d'une altercation qui coûterait des points à sa maison. Par pur esprit de provocation, elle se décida néanmoins à remonter dans son dortoir passer une veste chaude et une écharpe et sortir voir le quidditch. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans son dortoir, les filles bavardaient avec agitation, et Bellatrix prêta une oreille vague pour savoir la cause de leurs émois.

\- Mais oui, c'est confirmé, lança Wilkes avec un ton de conspiratrice. C'est pour dans deux semaines, c'est sûr, finit-elle, ses copines pendues à ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans deux semaines ? Demanda Bellatrix d'une voix forte. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Roh Bellatrix, tu pourrais arrêter de nous espionner ? Répondit Davis en la regardant méchamment. Davis pensait avoir du caractère, mais sa voix haut perchée lui faisait perdre toute crédibilité, jaugea rapidement la Black.

\- Répond et je vous laisse en paix dans vos futilités, contra Bellatrix avec air agacé.

\- Eh bien, tu vas être servie, Mlle la souillon, dit Davis dans un rire de gorge. C'est le bal de Poudlard, Bellatrix ! Le thème de la soirée va être « Neige et flocons », termina-t-elle avec un sourire machiavélique devant le rapide désarroi de Bellatrix. Neige et flocons ? Peut-on faire thème plus stéréotypé et banal ? Et qui a besoin d'un bal, songea la Black, lassée des grandes réceptions de ses parents au moins aussi ennuyeuses. Qui disait bal, disait cavalier, songea la brune, et elle eut envie d'inviter Potter rien que pour pouvoir l'humilier, mais il allait forcément refuser. Il allait y aller avec sa rousse sang-de-bourbe, dont les résultats scolaires excellents commençaient à énerver Bellatrix, à force d'en entendre parler. Cette nana faisait partie des meilleurs, et pourtant elle était aussi niaise qu'une vélane et stupide qu'un troll des montagnes, se dit Bellatrix au souvenir de leur dernière discussion et du ton désolé et hypocrite d'Evans. « Faut-il vraiment argumenter avec les gens de ta sorte », quelque chose comme ça. Non, mieux ne valait pas, sinon elle se prendrait un « incendio » assez rapidement, décida Bellatrix en son for intérieur.

\- Je ne me fais pas de soucis Davis, avec ton grand nez et ta mâchoire de cheval, tu choisiras certainement une allégorie avec un troll des glaces pour ce foutu bal. Fais-moi signe si tu as besoin d'un sort pour transformer ta pilosité noire en pelage blanc, conclut Bellatrix avec peu de subtilité.

Ses amies lui jetèrent un regard noir, mais Bellatrix avait déjà tourné le dos. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de son lit, se penchant pour ramasser son épais manteau noir, elle vit Élisabeth sur son lit, allongée, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Salazar appelle Élisabeth, dit-elle à son amie en agitant une main devant elle, étonnée de la passivité de son amie.

\- Laisse-le où il est, ce grand homme, répondit-elle en bâillant. Je te sens d'humeur orageuse, Bella. Dis-moi tout, précisa-t-elle devant l'air exaspéré de Bellatrix.

\- C'est ce foutu enfoiré de Potter, expliqua la Black. On a failli s'affronter dans le réfectoire, à cause d'Evans. Et je prend des cours de runes avec Dolohov, au fait. Que tu ne t'imagines rien de bizarre si tu nous vois ensemble, et seuls, précisa-t-elle en voyant son amie sourire avec effronterie.

\- Laisse ce prétentieux avec ses copains débiles, il finira par se calmer tout seul une fois qu'il aura rongé son os, répondit Élisabeth avec flegme. A entendre celle-ci, rien n'était jamais grave.

\- Ouais, mais quand même, ils se pensent tellement au-dessus de tout le monde, avec leurs valeurs foireuses, se contenta de répondre Bellatrix en s'asseyant sur son lit avec lourdeur.

\- Chez les moldus on appelle ça des hippies, dit Élisabeth avec un sourire ironique. Ce sont des gens qui voient la gentillesse et le bien partout, et qui gaspillent leur temps à ne rien faire, et à se plaindre des autres. Des parasites, conclut-elle tranquillement.

\- Ils ne méritent même pas de dénomination spéciale, contra Bellatrix avec hargne. Sinon, tu étais au courant pour le bal ? Je pensais que les profs annuleraient cette année, à cause du boulot qu'on se ramasse tous les jours, soupira Bellatrix.

\- Ouais, j'ai entendu ça en passant, répondit Élisabeth. Elle était plus ou moins toujours au courant de tout, dans l'école. Tu comptes transformer Potter en sapin de noël ? Railla-t-elle.

\- Ses cheveux lui servent déjà de guirlande, rétorqua Bellatrix. Tu as pensé à un cavalier ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Élisabeth avec précision. Son amie ne lui parlait jamais de qui que ce soit, mais Bellatrix se doutait qu'elle devait éprouver des choses tout de même.

\- Mmm.. Fit Élisabeth, les yeux perdus dans le velours vert du baldaquin, éclairé faiblement par les torches maintenues en éveil magique. Non, finit-elle par répondre, avec trop d'hésitation pour que ça soit crédible. Encore une chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas, songea Bellatrix.

\- Allez Eli, dis-moi ce nom qui flotte dans ton esprit et qui te donne ce regard bovin, répondit Bellatrix avec un sourire vicieux. Elle usait rarement de diminutifs avec Élisabeth, mais là, c'était calculé. Celle-ci ne parut pas sensible à la familiarité peu subtile de Bellatrix et coupa court.

\- Aucun nom, Bellatrix, rien du tout à te mettre sous la dent, soupira son amie. De toutes façons, j'aurais pu énoncer n'importe quel nom, tu aurais critiqué mon choix, je me trompe ? Demanda Élisabeth en regardant à son tour Bellatrix avec fixité. Celle-ci choisit la voie de la sincérité.

\- A moins que tu me parles d'un mec tout juste arrivé, en effet, je n'en vois aucun digne d'intérêt, répondit Bellatrix avec un sourire ironique.

\- Et si c'était une fille ? Demanda Élisabeth avec un grand sourire pour provoquer son amie.

\- Une fille ?! Par mille formules de Salazar Élisabeth, sois sérieuse ! Au-delà du fait que je refuse d'imaginer ce que cela implique-et à quel point ton lit est dangereusement proche du mien dans ce cas-, elles ne valent pas mieux que les garçons. Mais si tu veux je t'arrange un coup avec Alicia Tomes, n'hésites pas, dit-elle en ricanant. Elle, elle doit être très ouverte, ajouta-t-elle moqueusement.

\- Ouvertement débile, ricana Élisabeth à son tour. Elle aussi détestait la médiocrité. Allez, te bile pas pour moi, va. Parlons de toi, dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Rien à signaler dans mon cas. Je trouverai bien une bonne pomme assez stupide pour m'accompagner et m'éviter de me taper la honte, ou faire tapisserie, mais de toutes façons je ne compte pas y rester longtemps à ce bal. Je pourrais forcer Rosier à m'inviter, et le voir déprimer toute la soirée à l'idée de tous les rencards qu'il rate en étant avec moi, mais je ne le supporterai pas plus d'une heure, c'est certain, dit Bellatrix en se pinçant la lèvre. Puis elle prit finalement son manteau, se leva et s'appuya contre la porte du dortoir :

\- Je vais aux entraînements de quidditch, tu viens ? Dit-elle à son amie.

\- Sans moi. Des gars qui gesticulent sur des balais, ça ne me dit trop rien, dit-elle en reprenant son livre où elle l'avait laissé.

\- D'accord, mais tu devrais sortir à un moment de la journée. Les bouquins, c'est bien, mais la vraie vie c'est bien aussi, dit-elle en se souvenant du regard paumé de son amie.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Bellatrix, et va harceler Potter. Je sens que c'est ta seule obsession, dit-elle en replongeant déjà dans son livre.

Dehors, le temps était pluvieux, mais cela n'empêcha pas la détermination de Bellatrix. Resserrant le lacet qui courait dans le dos de son manteau, tel un corset, elle alla s'asseoir dans les gradins, où des Serpentards bruyants sifflaient les essais du pauvre poursuiveur de Gryffondor, un garçon timide sélectionné en début d'année, et qui manifestement tremblait d'effroi. Rosier, Nott, Mulciber, les frères Lestrange et deux filles étaient groupés et huaient régulièrement les joueurs en tenue rouge flamboyante. « Dégage, Weasley ! Tu fais honte à ton balai ! », scandé en cœur, surtout par Rosier, Nott et Mulciber achevaient de déconcentrer le roux. Bellatrix repéra Potter, inactif sur son balai, en train d'essayer de faire des pirouettes pour impressionner Evans, qui assistait aux entraînements d'un œil toujours aussi furieux. Elle eut un sourire de mépris. Puis l'attention de Potter sembla tout à coup captivée par quelque chose, qu'elle supposa être le vif d'or, et il s'élança à sa poursuite. Bellatrix put voir son regard uniquement concentré sur le vif, et son long corps onduler sur son balai, anticipant les virages, changeant d'altitude aussi facilement que de chemise. Même avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, on ne pouvait nier qu'il était excellent. Un gars de Gryffondor tenta de l'ébranler pour le mettre à l'épreuve, mais Potter l'écarta d'un coup de balai aussi précis qu'efficace. Voltant et virevoltant, Potter suivait sa cible avec une intensité extraordinaire, semblant aussi à l'aise que s'il courait sur terre, et les Serpentard eux-mêmes arrêtèrent leur harangue sans s'en apercevoir, fixant Potter avec rage et envie. Cela redonna de la confiance à Weasley, qui s'élança et rattrapa le Gryffondor qui jouait l'attrapeur ennemi, le renversa à moitié de son balai et s'empara de la balle. De l'autre côté des gradins, les fans Gryffondors explosèrent en exclamations victorieuses. Cela sembla réveiller les Serpentards, qui recommencèrent leur harangue. Mais grisé par son succès, Weasley sembla y être moins sensible. Et Potter, qui accusait une descente libre en pic, semblait sur le point d'attraper le vif. Bellatrix eut une pensée pour le visage victorieux et bouffi de prétention qu'aurait Potter, et sortit sa baguette en une fraction de seconde, qu'elle cacha à moitié sous son manteau, et murmura un « confundo » si discret que personne ne l'entendit. Elle crut entendre un petit rire derrière elle, mais détourna rapidement l'attention. Potter eut l'air désorienté, mais réussit à reprendre rapidement le contrôle de son balai. Déçue, elle en murmura un second, le fixant hargneusement. Cette fois, le balai vira à gauche sans que son propriétaire s'y attende, et il perdit de vue le vif, chose qu'il ponctua d'un coup de poing rageur dans l'air. Dans les rangs des Gryffondors, on commençait à observer les Serpentards, persuadés qu'ils étaient en cause. Le temps que Bellatrix, Rosier et Nott insultent Weasley de nouveau, Potter s'élançait à la recherche de la sphère dorée, et par une feinte spécialement périlleuse, il attrapa le vif, gueulant à tue-tête. Rageuse, Bellatrix se mordit très fort la lèvre, sentant le goût du sang envahir sa bouche. Elle se leva précipitamment, ignorant les questions des Serpentards quant à où elle allait, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit Rodolphus lui dire « Tant pis Bella, ça sera pour une autre fois », avec un horrible sourire ironique. Consciente qu'il l'avait vue proférer son sort, et surtout, son échec, cela ne fit qu'horripiler davantage la Black qui lui jeta un regard farouche avant de s'éclipser. Avant que les Gryffondors ne se retrouvent et ne se mettent à hurler comme des trolls abrutis. Enfin, c'était un pléonasme, mais là, elle s'en fichait complètement.


End file.
